Piso 15, residencia Namikaze
by AliceSesshTaisho
Summary: —Venía a corroborar si Namikaze es realmente el hombre del cual he escuchado un par de veces por ahí, ya sabes, los chismes vuelan —su coquetería se traduce a esa sonrisa siniestra en sus labios, obviamente habla sobre rumores sobre "mi destreza" por decirlo de alguna forma, estoy seguro que su cuñadita ya debió contarle algo al respecto. *UA*


Disclaimer/Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer/Piso,15 residencia Namikaze © Usagi Brouillard

PISO 15, RESIDENCIA NAMIKAZE.

|One-Shot

.

POV Hinata

"_Estoy cansada, siempre es lo mismo, tú no cambias y yo ya no sé qué cambiar para que las cosas resultaran ser de otro modo"_ perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que he dicho esta misma frase ya, pero definitivamente han sido más de las que imaginé que alguna vez diría.

A mis 26 años siento lo que es en definitiva la completa soledad. Vivo encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes, las cuales creo que en cualquier momento caerán sobre mí y asfixiarán aún más, paso todos los días reteniendo un sueño que fracasó, insistiendo en crear la burbuja que día a día se revienta en el momento que siento como una gélida mirada me vuelve a observar.

"_Estoy cansado" "Mañana si saldremos, pero ahora déjame dormir" "¿No ves que sigo ocupado?" "No tengo ánimos para tener sexo, entiéndelo, apenas llegué a casa" "Si hubiera sabido que estabas con ese humor, hubiera tomado otro proyecto para así trabajar en él" "Búscate un pasatiempo ¿quieres? el ocio te tiene así" "Este es el mundo real, Hinata, sabías que no iba a cambiar por ti, ni por nadie"_

Hermosas frases célebres que me ha dado el hombre con quien me casaré en solo dos semanas más. He querido creer que la seguidilla de comentarios como estos se deben al nerviosismo que él pueda sentir y que si en algo debo ser objetiva, es que se entrega por completo a su profesión y si, lo conocí así, no tengo por qué quejarme ahora, pero creí que dentro de tanta frialdad habría una tregua, así como en nuestros mejores años.

Sasuke Uchiha, mi pelinegro favorito de preparatoria y ahora prometido, el cual ganó la exclusiva de mis inocentes días del ayer, siendo directa, ya había tenido experiencias íntimas de algún tipo pero no como la que tuve con él, es decir, perdí mi virginidad con Sasuke y no me arrepiento… en ese entonces él era fuego, pasión sin limitante alguna, era sencillamente la mejor pieza masculina hecha por Dios, con aquel cuerpazo que aniquilaba –y aniquila aún- a cualquier fémina a su paso, sumando a este plus sus ojos color onix, misteriosos y profundos como sus pensamientos e ideas, las que en ese entonces me mantenían absorta en su mundo, haciéndome sentir "la elegida" con tan solo poder conocerlo.

Por aquellos años, específicamente hace ocho atrás, Sasuke y yo éramos la referencia de perfección como pareja. Todos querían escuchar nuestros "tips" para así aspirar a tener algo parecido a lo de nosotros, bueno, eso entre las cosas buenas, ya que el veneno destilaba cercano a ambos y más de lo que creíamos, eso fue nuestra culpa, por haber roto tantos corazones en el camino y obviamente, el "dúo egocéntrico" sería el receptor de aquel odio que enajenó a más personas de las que puedo contar con mis manos, de verdad si fuimos bastante coquetos y no rechazábamos el amor de nadie, como no pusimos mayor resistencia a que alguien fuera bendecido por tan solo poder pasear a nuestro lado, par de bobos, ahora pagamos las consecuencias.

El éxito que cada uno tenía en su estilo fue algo que caló fuertemente en la generación 2004 de la escuela que compartíamos, la mejor de la ciudad por cierto, algo que nuestras realidades económicas hicieron posibles gracias a nuestras familias, las que comparten amistad, valga dar ese dato, ya que muchas veces los padres de Sasuke y los míos compartían tardes de golf o jugando "canasta" en el club de campo más famoso de éste lugar. Debe ser por este mismo hecho que nuestro noviazgo fue tan bien aceptado, claro "el dinero quedaría donde mismo" y como se supone que tenemos sangre azul, ninguno cometería el error de meterse con algún andrajoso ser humano indigno de nosotros. Pero si hay algo que entiendo ahora es que el dinero no compra todo lo que creemos que deseamos; yo busco mantener "la llama viva" pero ningún sex-shop y su arsenal de juguetes han podido ayudarme, ¿será que debo comprar gasolina, echársela a Sasuke de pies a cabeza para después lanzarle un fósforo y así verlo arder? Creo que esa sería la única idea realista de "fuego" entre nosotros.

Quiero intentar entenderlo, hago todos los esfuerzos a diario para poder lograrlo y hasta ahora así va mi lista:

1.- Nunca fue muy efusivo fuera de la cama.

2.- 60 zorras diarias tirándose a sus pies pueden haberle subido el ego hasta las nubes.

3.- Si los libros pudieran comerse él lo haría, vive y respira por leer, leer y leer, pierde mucho tiempo y concentración en eso.

4.- Sus asuntos sociales demandan tiempo que no tiene.

5.- Trabajar en la empresa de construcción con su Padre lo obliga a mantenerse enfocado en eso, total, algún día será dueño de aquel monopolio local.

6.- Nerviosismo pre-matrimonial (¿?)

7.-…

Y ahí voy.

Puedo ponerme en su lugar mil y mil veces más, pero si hay algo que Sasuke no ha notado es que desistí a muchas cosas por estar con él, así mismo y como quería.

Después de la preparatoria renuncié a la idea de ir a la universidad con tal de convertirme en la esposa dueña de casa que siempre soñó tener. Ni siquiera he iniciado un negocio de cualquier tipo o algo así, cosa que podría hacer perfectamente con tan solo tronar los dedos, pero no, si Sasuke quería mujer de casa, la iba a tener. Llevo esa vida hace tres años, al principio fue entretenido, ya que fui criada para ser una gatita consentida de chalé, básicamente seguir el mismo rumbo que tomó mi madre, a la cual le ha funcionado sin problemas hasta el día de hoy, pero la gran diferencia es que mi mamá se conforma con un par de abrazos y relaciones íntimas "normales" valga decir, dejándose querer solo cuando el esposo esté dispuesto a hacerlo, ya que mi mamá tiene una lista parecida a la mía, o sea, vive entendiendo las razones de mi papá para así no fijarse en ella misma, cosa que para mí ha resultado ser un grandísimo, grandísimo error.

Si hablamos en términos económicos tengo todo lo que quiero. Casa envidiable –obvio, mi prometido es un gran arquitecto, faltaba más-; mi cuenta bancaria dejaría sin respiración a quien la viera, de hecho debería tener el símbolo "infinito" en vez de cifras con tantos ceros, en eso Sasuke jamás ha dejado de consentirme, debo reconocerlo; mi armario está compuesto y dedicado a Gucci, Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Prada, Fendi, Valentino, Dior, etc. de pies a cabeza simplemente soy maniquí de las mejores marcas mundiales en moda, además mi belleza lo permite, no cualquiera podría ostentar por tener unos grandes y hermosos ojos grises con tintes morados, junto a mi piel clara y tersa, porcelana es la mejor definición, a la cual la seda de mis azabaches cabellos acompaña, la misma larga cabellera que juguetea en mis peligrosas curvas, cintura envidiable, piernas kilométricas, busto discreto pero bien puesto, ya saben, una muñequita.

Pero aquella muñequita yace aquí en su aburrimiento, ni siquiera este Johnnie Walker, -etiqueta azul, no bebo otra cosa-, me hace ver las cosas más entretenidas, aunque lo peor es reconocer que si entretiene algo es a una parte baja de mi ser, la cual arde en fantasías borrosas sobre sexo ardiente, hasta que Sasuke llega y me lanza un balde de agua al lanzar sus nuevos planos y comienza a trabajar en ellos de inmediato, olvidando por completo mi existencia. Claro, sabe que la gatita de chalé está esperando a que su amo le dé la dosis de cariño diaria, pero el problema es que entre más desprecios me haga más arisca me volveré, tal y como sucede ahora que Sasuke ha abierto la puerta de la habitación y va firmemente al baño privado contigua a esta sala.

— _¿Se te olvida que estoy aquí?_ —lo interrogo mientras lo sigo con la mirada sin moverme un centímetro de mi sitial, silla que amo y adoro, victorianamente fina por donde la mires.

—_Ducha_ —es lo único que responde antes de entrar al baño, con suerte deja algo de aroma a su paso, estúpido.

¿Hago mi milésimo intento por tener un baño sexy con él o mejor sigo refunfuñando junto a mi whisky?

Bebo el resto de lo que queda en mi vaso de cristal favorito, pretendo tomar un poco más, pero antes volveré a mi templo de la gloria, mi closet, para hacer el acto masoquista que reitero cada vez que Sasuke llega, es decir, buscar todos los conjuntos de Victoria's Secret que se mantienen vírgenes, virginidad que creo que estoy compartiendo y recobrando por cierto, ya que "nada de nada" comienza a… ¿cómo decirlo? estrecharte cada vez más.

¿Cuál es el conjunto fracasado para los lunes? Si, este rojo, me lo pondré para tan solo joderle la existencia a Sasuke, sé que no me tocará, pero quizás esta sea la gota que rebalse el vaso y de una vez por todas me dará lo que quiero, vamos, no vivo solo de pan y agua –joyas y pieles- por desgracia y como toda mortal, mis urgencias insatisfechas me tienen al borde de la locura.

Mientras vuelvo a usar la ya fallida táctica de tentación para mi prometido, divago entre los recuerdos de lo que era nuestra vida sexual en el pasado. Todo era muy distinto hasta que entró a la empresa de mi suegro, el cual respira por el dinero y creo que tiene bolsas en vez de pulmones, para así recibir más de lo antes mencionado en vez de oxígeno; sé que Sasuke, como el único hijo varón y el mayor de éstos, lleva una silenciosa carga de responsabilidad sobre los negocios familiares, ya que los Uchiha son ampliamente conocidos en "la socialité" y como gente de apariencias que son, básicamente harán todo lo necesario para seguir con el status que les permita gozar de lo que ellos consideran cosas primordiales para su vida.

Olvídate de hacerlos pasar unas vacaciones en el País, ¡qué horror! Tour extenso por Europa cada verano o nada, dile lo contrario a Haku Uchiha, mi cuñadita consentida a diferencia de la víbora que es Itachika, lo que no tiene en edad lo tiene de venenosa, chiquilla del demonio… no ha hecho más que darme problemas ya que por desgracia, es la hermana más cercana a Sasuke. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que Itachica y yo nos llevamos bien porque somos parecidas y puede ser que lo mismo nos distancie del hombre que compartimos de distintas formas, ja, curioso.

Creo que Sasuke ya saldrá del baño, ok. Solo me pongo el portaligas y estoy lista para un nuevo rechazo, si, lo sé, el optimismo no es mi segundo nombre, pero si sigo con estos intentos fallidos cada vez me estaría acercando más a mi teoría siniestra, la cual ya he hablado mil veces con Haku y creo que empezaré a darle un poco de validez… por el bien de Sasuke espero que estemos equivocadas, ya que si está haciendo lo que pienso, ay mi amor… un mundo de penurias se te vendrá encima.

POV Sasuke

Sé que al abrir la puerta estará Hinata a pocos pasos de distancia, la conozco, hoy es el día del conjunto rojo… esta mujer no se cansa, está poniendo al límite lo poco y nada que me va quedando de paciencia, es suficiente.

¿No se da cuenta? Vendí mi alma a papá con tal de poder seguir con el ritmo de gastos que la inconsciente de mi prometida mantiene, gran culpable es Haku, ella le llenó la cabeza con esas bazofias, para ellas el mejor pasatiempo es romper la tarjeta de crédito del tonto útil de turno. En el caso de mi hermanita, si no es una nueva conquista quien le paga cada capricho es entonces Papá, mientras que los gastos de Hinata recaen plenamente en mí, pero si lo hago en gran parte es porque intento compensar su soledad con todos los cachivaches que desee tener, sé que no estoy siendo el prometido ideal en ningún aspecto, incluso estoy empezando a creer que casarme con Hinata es una malísima idea, tal vez nuestro noviazgo de preparatoria solo tuvo que quedarse donde estaba, en decir, en las aulas que en algún momento íbamos a abandonar, no sé, ya ni sé lo que hablo o pienso, maldita sea...

¿Cómo explicarle a Hinata la realidad de lo que me está pasando? Sé que no sacaré mucho si le explico y es por eso que llevo callado ya hace un mes y medio con exactitud.

No puedo negar que mi prometida es la criatura más hermosa que he visto, por algo me quedé con ella y prometí convertirla en mi esposa, pero parece que en algún punto de nuestra relación las ideologías básicas de género cambiaron, básicamente Hinata piensa como hombre y yo como mujer en lo que respecta a sexualidad, no me mal entiendan, no digo que fantaseo con ponerme faldas o cosas así, sino que para mí la pasión va ligada a un conjunto de factores que la encienden por lo mismo, cosas que ha ido perdiendo Hinata en estos años.

Me lastima pensar en dejar todo lo que llevo hasta ahora con ella, la quiero muchísimo, sé todo lo que ha hecho por mí, es por lo mismo que he seguido con la idea de casarme aunque no me convenza del todo ahora, ¿pero por qué tuvo que cambiar tanto? Iré a corroborar mi idea una vez más… todo mecánico, sin una pizca de amabilidad en nada, solo sexo, exigencias, dinero, exigencias, joyas, sexo, exigencias, ¡estoy harto!

Abro la puerta y ahí está, con su pose de "soy irresistible" –y vaya que lo es, pero…- mientras bebe el whisky que tanto le gusta. Se da la media vuelta y me encuentra con la mirada para después venir derecho hacia mí y como era de esperar, ni siquiera un "hola" se hace presente antes de tomar mi toalla y lanzarla quizás donde, dejándome completamente desnudo.

—_Deja de hacerte el interesante y dame lo que quiero de una vez por todas_ —su pose tan dominante me fatiga.

—_Hinata, detente_ —la tomo por los hombros y la corro hacia atrás, puedo notar automáticamente su cara de desagrado, lanzando por enésima vez el vaso de turno, azotándolo contra la puerta y haciéndolo pedazos.

— _¿Eres homosexual o qué? ¿Qué mierda es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso eres impotente? Porque preferiría mil veces escuchar eso a creer que ya no quieres tocarme_ — ¿Esas son todas las alternativas? ¿No puedo simplemente estar cansado de todo? Me aburrió, no pienso callar más, le diré lo que me pasa, esto es demasiado. Me dirijo hacia la cama y me siento tranquilamente sobre ella, tomo mi lap top y la dejo al lado, sin antes ponerme la bata que suele estar siempre a mi diestra.

—_No es eso_ —inicio la premisa a medida en que me acomodo sobre la cama, abro mi lap pero decido no prestarle la atención que creía, lo mejor será decirle todo—. _Estoy cansado, Hinata, creí que tú serías capaz de entender algo tan simple como eso, no tengo cabeza para llegar y ser el semental que esperas, mi cerebro no deja de trabajar en todo lo que Papá me ha encargado hacer, es difícil, probablemente no lo entiendes porque tú tienes tiempo libre para hacer todo lo que deseas, mientras que yo solo salgo de casa, mundo de exigencias, a mi trabajo, el otro mundo de exigencias_—creí que al decir esto el rostro de Hinata cambiaría a uno más tranquilo, pero no, he conseguido todo lo contrario.

— _¿No será que una puta te esté sacando el jugo en la oficina? Bien sabes a lo que me refiero_ —No puedo creerlo.

— _¿Por qué eres tan básica?_ —no puedo ocultar el enojo que ha provocado su estúpido comentario, ¿no ve que noche tras noche estoy aquí con ella? Bien podría tener a la mujer que se me diera la maldita gana, pero aquí estoy escuchando a esta desquiciada todas las noches, decidida a matarme en cualquier momento.

— _¿Y por qué tu eres tan frío?_ —contra-respuesta, era de esperar.

— _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me recibiste como una mujer enamorada?_ —me cansé de explicarle con palabras, la haré reaccionar como ella necesita, así que me levanto de la cama con velocidad y voy a su lado, la tomo nuevamente por los hombros y la encaro, no ocultaré más mi enojo _—¿En qué momento te transformaste en alguien tan vacía y superficial? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te portaste como debe ser una mujer para alguien como yo?_—el agarre que acabo de hacer perfectamente podría haber fracturado una de sus costillas. No voy a negar que su cintura me enloquece, pero mientras ella no entienda qué es lo que realmente quiero, seguiré sin tocarla como desea —, _Si en algún momento pensaste que Sasuke Uchiha cedería ante una mujer al ser su perro faldero te equivocaste rotundamente… tampoco soy el hombre básico que se deja vencer porque una mujer se desnude ante mí, así que no, no tengo a ninguna puta que me esté dando algo que no quiera de ti, no soy esa clase de hombre, pero si sigues molestándome de esta forma quizás me convierta en uno y busque a una mujer que se comporte como tal y no pretenda ser la dueña de mi maldito universo_—la suelto con la misma brusquedad que me da su mirada, si hay algo que no perdono es que hiera mi ego viril, no se lo permití a ninguna mujer y menos dejaré que mi ya quizás futura esposa lo haga, el límite debe ser puesto ahora, no seguiré con su jueguito, me tiene harto.

— _¿Y piensas que yo si me dejaré dominar por ti? ¿Se te olvida la lista de pretendientes que dejé por estar contigo? ¿Olvidaste quién soy y de dónde vengo? Uchiha, no soy una mujer sumisa ni aguantaré tus aires de Dios del mundo y lo peor, de mi mundo, donde en él mando yo y si no te gusta pues entonces vete a la mismísima mierda —_su fiera voz aniquila por completo todo lo que había imaginado en ella. Hinata no era así, no sé cuál es la razón de su cambio.

— _¡No me vuelvas a hablar así!_ —nunca sería capaz de golpear a una mujer, pero que ganas de imaginar que a veces Hinata es hombre para así darle un… — _¿olvidaste que me debes respeto? ¡Soy tu prometido, maldita sea, el hombre que hace todo lo posible para que estés viviendo la vida que pensaste que estaba obligado a darte!_ —aprieto sus hombros manteniendo el límite, no quiero lastimarla, pero sus palabras si lo han hecho y mucho.

—_No me vengas con el cuentito del pobre hombre sacrificado, sé lo bien que lo estás pasando en la oficina_ —su rostro expresa su total desprecio hacia lo que he dicho, me mira con recelo y decidida, llega a asustar—, _Haku ya me dijo lo que has estado ocultando hace más de un mes_ — ¿Qué? ¿Acaso le dijo que…? —, _contrataste a Sakura para ser tu ayudante, ¿no es así? Lo hiciste a sabiendas de que odio a esa tipa porque vivía echándose a tus pies por querer romper nuestra relación ¿crees que lo he olvidado?_ —Infeliz, ¿por qué nunca cierra su boca? ¿Qué pretende al ayudar a que Hinata me haga estos escándalos? Ya se las verá conmigo — _¡Responde!_ — ¿qué diablos le digo?

—_No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra_ —digo esto mientras paso mi mano por mis cabellos para alborotarlos con tranquilidad, esperando que Hinata entienda que no me afecta—, _es verdad, contraté a Sakura hace un mes, no puedo dejar pasar a una buena profesional por lo que haya pasado antes, además sabes que ella nunca me interesó realmente para nada, a la larga solo fuimos buenos amigos_ —estoy siendo completamente sincero en ese punto, creo, pero parece que mi novia no termina por aceptarlo, bueno, tendrá que, porque en mi trabajo mando yo.

— _¿Ese es el estilo entonces? ¿Ocultar cosas? pues yo también puedo, no me quedaré como estúpida aquí en casa sabiendo que esa perra hace que agotes todas tus energías —_sus palabras siguen siendo firmes.

Ahora Hinata busca algo rápido para vestirse ¿acaso piensa dejarme solo_?—, ¿te la estás tirando, cierto? Podría apostar "en qué trabajan" puedo imaginar todo lo que pasa en esa oficina cerrada con llave, no creas que Haku no se ha fijado en ese detalle. Eres un tonto, ¿Cómo olvidaste que tu hermana trabaja en la oficina de al lado?_—sus manos en la cintura acompañados de sus movimientos característicos de burla se hacen presentes, creyendo haber acertado en su descabellada teoría.

—_Haku es una psicópata que anda viendo sexo en todas partes y veo que a ti también te ha comenzado a afectar —_No me dejaré vencer por Hinata y menos por Haku, sé los motivos que ella tiene para querer arruinar todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo, desde pequeños vivimos en constante conflicto, pero no creí que su envidia llegaría tan lejos, tanto es su odio que pretende hacer que mi mundo se desmorone, pero no lo logrará —, _si sigues dejando que te llene la cabeza de basura ya sabes lo que pasará_ —mi amenaza firme de terminar este compromiso se está dejando ver… si esta es la Hinata actual en mi vida, definitivamente no me casaré con ella—, _deja de actuar como una loca ¿quieres? yo ya te dije el porqué del problema contigo, eres simplemente tú y tus aires de dominante, así no eras y no tolero que te estés mostrando de esta forma ahora_ —me alejo de ella, no quiero seguir mirándola, me duele ver en lo que se ha convertido, absolutamente lejano a lo que realmente era.

—_No te creo, ¡no te creo nada! Siempre tuviste ganas de tener sexo con esa tipa y... a mí no me vengas con que no, te conozco, Sasuke… sé que esa desgraciada te está estrujando allá mientras yo estoy como tonta esperando por ti ¿Cómo eres capaz de herirme en el orgullo, en mi respeto como mujer? ¿Piensas que alguien como yo merece ser rechazada de la forma en que tú lo haces? ¿Acaso quieres seguir insultando mi inteligencia?_ —podría jurar que Hinata está al borde del llanto, pero han sido tantas las veces que he caído bajo lo mismo...—, _vi los mensajes que esa maldita te manda al celular, como se te insinúa y tú no haces nada detenerla, ¿te gusta, verdad?_—su cara ya es demencial, Hinata está terriblemente enloquecida por los celos, la desconozco porque siempre ha mostrado ser muy segura de sí misma

— _¿Vas a seguir?_ —cuestiono mostrando mi ceño totalmente fruncido, me está cansando, no puedo intentar tener una conversación coherente con alguien que esté comportándose de esa forma.

—_Vete al demonio_ — ¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿Acaso de verdad piensa dejarme solo?

POV Hinata

Maldito mil veces maldito.

Sin sacarme el maldito conjunto que llevo puesto comienzo a buscar ropa que ponerme, pero no puede ser cualquiera, debo verme absolutamente despampanante… si Sasuke no me quiere dar lo que quiero otra persona lo hará y sé perfectamente a quien acudir, ja, a mi mejor paño de lágrimas, mi perfecto…

— _¿Piensas salir de acá?_ —no, estúpido, me estoy vistiendo para acostarme de nuevo a tu lado y escuchar tus ronquidos.

— _¡Claro que me voy de aquí!_ — ¿esperaba que siguiera escuchando la sarta de mentiras? No tengo tiempo para eso, ya no quiero más esta misma escena.

— _¿Dónde pretendes irte?_ — ¿pretendo? No querido, donde me iré de seguro.

—_Mejor vete a follar a tu secretaria y no te metas en mis cosas, todavía no estoy encadenada a ti, gracias a Dios sigo soltera, mejor cállate y disfruta tu tiempo a solas acordándote de esa nerd —_sé que Sasuke está nervioso por más que me mire con esa cara de "nada me importa" y esté tirado en la cama con el aire de mayor casualidad posible—, _no te demorarás en llamarla mientras yo me voy de aquí ¿cierto? o bien puedes esperar hasta mañana para cogértela en el escritorio —_malditos los dos, ¿piensan que soy tonta? No señor, nadie se ríe de Hinata Hyuga.

—_Das pena_ — ¿escuché bien? no puede ser que Sasuke me haya dicho eso y ahora más encima tenga cara para reírse de mí con esa sonrisa burlona de victoria.

—_El único que da pena acá eres tú, siguiendo los asquerosos ejemplos de tu padre, ese viejo asqueroso que, bueno, ya sabes, tu mamá siempre ha sido una cornuda, pero tú no harás lo mismo conmigo, ¿está claro? Si quieres jugar sucio yo también lo haré_ —eso será suficiente para acabar con tu sonrisita, entre tanto sigo vistiéndome, definitivamente no me quedaré acá.

—_Si quieres seguir cegada con la idea de que me estoy tirando a Sakura, hazlo, no haré nada para cambiar tu opinión, si quieres hacerle caso a Haku es cosa tuya, me da lo mismo, con dos locas no puedo_ —ahora solo se digna a tomar su lap para ignorarme por completo, no puedo creerlo ¡no puedo creerlo! ¿Ni siquiera esta escena hará que el infeliz me coja de una buena vez? Si tan solo se atreviera a tomarme como lo hacía antes yo no estaría gritando como loca ¿será que Sasuke ya no me ama?

— _¡Tú hiciste que me convirtiera en esto! ¿Satisfecho con tu trabajo? Si querías hacer a una mujer infeliz lo lograste, ¡lo lograste, felicitaciones! Ahora jódete y déjame en paz_—no lloraré frente a él, incluso aunque sus palabras estén destrozando por completo la poca dignidad que he tenido frente suyo, no permitiré que gane esta vez.

—_Te has hecho infeliz sola al andar viendo sombras y fantasmas donde no los hay. Sabía que darte todo sería un error, ibas a tener demasiado tiempo libre para pensar estupideces y te convertirías en la mujer que eres ahora ¿con sed de qué? ¿De qué te ruegue? Sabiendo que yo no soy de esos, por favor… si tan solo te comportaras como debieras nada de esto estaría pasando_ —ahora el enojado es él, ok. No importa, yo seguiré con lo mío, ya ni siquiera pretendo seguir escucharlo o siquiera discutir con él, ya sé lo que debo hacer para calmar esto y la solución no está acá, no con él.

Mi chequera, perfume –chanel nº 5, delicioso- mí mejor vestido de noche y me largo de acá firmemente decidida a lograr mi cometido, encontrarme otra vez con el único que sabrá entenderme como realmente quiero, Naruto Namikaze.

—_No me extrañes, esta noche no vuelvo_.—me despido pavoneándome frente al próximo cornudo Uchiha, pero él no hace más que mirarme de nuevo con esos aires de triunfo asegurado, ¡como detesto que me mire de esa forma!

—_Volverás, siempre lo haces_ —ni siquiera ha sido capaz de mirarme otra vez, vuelve a ignorarme… esto es demasiado, no lo soporto.

— _¿Por qué tan seguro? No me hagas reír_ —mi mejor carcajada de cínica hace eco en la habitación, mientras arreglo descaradamente mi escote frente a él y bato mi cabello para dejarlo sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

—_Porque soy el único que realmente te da lo que ambicionas, no hay otro tonto enamorado de ti como yo_ —después de decir esto cierra su lap como si supiera lo que realmente haré, incluso podría decir que ahora me mira con algo de ¿pena? ya es muy tarde y por más que mi corazón haya agradecido tu última declaración mi decisión está tomada, esta noche iré a calmar el fuego que hay en mis entrañas.

—_Qué extraño es tu concepto del amor_ —respondo con burla y autosuficiencia, porque aunque me mire con cara de cordero degollado no volveré a creer en él, no por ahora.

—_Quizás tan extraño como el tuyo_ — ¿me quedo con él o…? no, que se vaya al demonio, ya me ha herido lo suficiente y no resisto más.

—_Espero que al menos al tenerme lejos una noche realmente me extrañes_ —¿cómo puede hacer que siempre me ponga melancólica o bien dicho cursi? Incluso me está dando tristeza todo esto pero…

—_No extrañaré a esta Hinata, si por casualidad saliera la otra, sí, pero a ti no —_decidido, me largo de aquí, estoy casi segura de que Sasuke solo me mira como uno de sus tantos trofeos, no soy más que un adorno en esta casa, totalmente carente de vida.

Sin mirarlo por un segundo más termino por tomar mi cartera favorita -louis vuitton- dispuesta a salir de aquí sin más, ya me cansé, ha sido demasiado para una persona como yo… algo me dice que debería quedarme aquí pero no, estoy harta de escuchar mi corazón y hacer caso omiso a lo que mi cuerpo reclama, una escultura merece ser admirada, ¿no? Ya me imagino una obra de Leonardo da Vinci siendo olvidada por su propio creador, ilógico ¿cierto?

Mi apurado caminar hace que mi vestido se deslice como la seda deliciosa que es, larga en su extensión como el hambre de pasión que siento, simple pero complejo sería la mejor definición, insinuante y juguetón como la apertura que tiene en mi pierna izquierda, casi dejando que se vea más allá de lo debido. Sé que a él le gustará, siempre quiso tenerme de esta forma y hoy cumpliré su sueño.

Salgo de casa y me dirijo hacia la cochera, aprieto el botón para que el portón se abra pronto, pero al ser eléctrico lo que menos tiene es velocidad, en fin, aprovecho el espacio que se ha hecho para poder entrar pronto y así llegar a mi auto, si, el regalo de cumpleaños que me dio Sasuke, mi BMW descapotable color negro, es sencillamente un encanto. Prendo el motor y escucho el rugido de mi juguete favorito, casi ronronea, es delicioso. Salgo de la cochera sin importarme cerrarla, por mí que le roben el auto a Sasuke, tiene dinero de sobra para comprarse otro, pero cómo me encantaría que al menos sintiera perder "a su musa veloz" tanto que ama ese coche… bueno, de qué me quejo yo si también amo el mío, soy una descarada.

Ahora que el viento me embiste respiro con profundidad, aunque el mismo viento que amo está haciendo que mi peinado se esté desmoronando frente a mis ojos, gracias espejo retrovisor, siempre ayudándome a cuidar mi aspecto.

Aprovecho una luz roja para poder amarrar mi cabello de alguna forma, solo tengo un pañuelo a mano, bueno, peor es nada, sé que se ve totalmente incoherente con el resto de mi vestuario, pero lo importante es que recuerde sacármelo cuando llegue a encontrar a mi ex rubiecito favorito, sé que estará feliz por mi visita.

Prendo la radio y escucho el cd que se reproduce automáticamente, no desearía haber escuchado la canción esta… _"Set fire to the rain – Adele"_¿podría ser peor? Es decir, un verso y me entenderán: "_Pero hay una parte de ti que nunca conocí, nunca conocí, todas las cosas que dijiste nunca fueron ciertas, nunca fueron ciertas, y los juegos a los que jugaste, siempre los ganaste, siempre los ganaste."_No, Sasuke, esta vez no ganarás, no otra vez.

Luz verde, aprieto el acelerador a todo lo que da. Lo bueno de vivir en una zona residencial exclusiva es que los autos en tránsito no abundan mucho y las pistas siempre están disponibles para locas como yo, desesperadas mujeres despechadas por el sinsabor que les provoca el desprecio de sus hombres, apuesto a que mis lejanas vecinas saben de lo que hablo, puede ser que sea la típica realidad de las mujeres como nosotras, las cuales tenemos todo y a la vez nada, dinero para hacerlo llover pero sin lo que realmente deseamos, un hombre presente, cariñoso, que se preocupe por cada detalle de nosotras y nos haga sentir parte de sus vidas, no siempre estar al margen de sus negocios, reuniones sociales y toda esa porquería, porque no me sirven para nada más que mostrar mi nuevo vestido tal vez o quizás ostentar un nuevo anillo de diamantes, ¿pero de qué me sirve tener las joyas más hermosas si yo no me siento una? Tal vez la propia _Adele_ me entienda, no creo que alguien que no haya vivido el desprecio pueda componer canciones "corta venas" como las de ella, en fin, da lo mismo, ya todo me da lo mismo.

Si no me equivoco… si, Naruto no vive muy lejos de acá, deben ser quizás 20 minutos más conduciendo y llegaré a su departamento, qué departamento, ¡a su piso! me encanta su casa, el ascensor se abre para presentarte la sala, es maravilloso, todo de él es maravilloso, si tan solo Sasuke fuera algo como él me sería más grata la vida.

Perfecto, acá es, podría jugar sentir el aroma de su perfume, siempre ha sido, ¿cómo decirlo? si, letalmente exquisito.

Una llamada y sabrá que estoy aquí, así me dará la autorización para que abran el estacionamiento y poder dejar mi auto, porque por más que estemos en un buen barrio, por favor, no faltan los simios que quisieran robarlo. Tomo mi celular, me incomoda un poco, es tan grande que parece tablet, pero de todas formas me gusta ¡hace de todo! es más inteligente que Sasuke, si, si, en este momento hasta una roca lo es.

— _¿Señor Namikaze? Adivine quién soy_ —intento hablarle calmada, pero su voz me derrite, es demasiado, no sé, simplemente "tan él"

—C_ómo olvidar su voz_—ni siquiera lo veo aún y ya siento como mis bragas son víctima de la humedad.

— ¿Sabes dónde estoy? — Siento que el corazón se me saldrá del pecho en cualquier momento y la sonrisa que se enmarca en mi rostro se niega a desaparecer.

—_Asumo que otra vez Uchiha te dejó sola y por eso me estás llamando. ¿Dónde estás? Ni idea, solo agradezco escucharte al menos por un momento_— ¿Ven? Así se trata a una dama como yo.

—_Di que tienes visita y punto, así podrás escucharme y mucho más_—silencio cómodo, sé que quedó sin habla porque al fin cumplí su sueño, nunca creyó que a la larga aceptaría su invitación.

—_Piso 15 - residencia Namikaze, creí que te acordabas_—siento un cierto reclamo en su voz ¿molesto al pensar que lo olvidé? Já.

—_Vengo en auto y necesito entrar al estacionamiento_ —explicándole esto le dejo entender que obviamente necesito de su autorización para ingresar al recinto.

—_Espera un momento. Quédate en la entrada, un guardia irá para allá, le daré tu nombre para que te reconozca. Te estaré esperando_—eso es lo que me gusta de él, cortantemente encantador, como debería ser un galán.

Siempre fue así, no me voy a hacer la sorprendida a estas alturas.

Naruto Namikaze, uno de mis tantos pretendientes perdidos en el camino que tomé por estar con Sasuke. Él siempre me buscó, siempre quiso algo más conmigo pero me negué, ¿por qué? no tengo ni la menor idea.

Amigo íntimo para los demás, mi secreto prohibido desde ese entonces, porque ya desde aquellos años un ojo siempre estuvo sobre Naruto y aunque él hizo su vida y yo la mía, nunca hemos dejado de tener contacto. Nos hemos encontrado intermitentemente a lo largo de estos años, en distintos eventos sociales, llámese exposiciones, el famoso club de campo, eventos de beneficencia, etc. pero comencé a verlo desde hace un año ya que entró a trabajar a la empresa de mi suegro por un periodo corto, un proyecto y nada más, ya que él es abogado y funcionó como el mismo en todo lo que respectase a lo legal del proyecto que sus empleadores sostenían con el padre de mi prometido, pero debo ser clara, ellos se conocían desde mucho antes, obvio, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura la típica pobretona becada y yo fuimos a la misma escuela, incluso fueron amigos un tiempo, ¿seré muy perra al estar dispuesta a compartir una noche "distinta" con un ex amigo de mi prometido? Creo que sí, pero valdrá la pena, sé que así será.

Hombres como Naruto hay pocos, aquellos a los que quedas mirando anonadada por su sexappeal, los que te calan la piel sin siquiera tocarte, su presencia ofende y halaga a la vez, te mira sin encontrarte con sus ojos, observa cada uno de tus movimientos sin siquiera voltear, solo te baña en el enigma de su aura y enfunde su apariencia con ese toque casi macabro y seductor a la vista, complejidad disfrazada de sencillez, para Naruto no hay detalle que pueda escapar, sabe lo que hace, lo que provoca, le es simple, conoce sus tácticas de seducción como ningún otro y claramente lo ocupa a su favor.

El guardia llega a mi lado y me saluda con extrema cordialidad, obviamente debe notar con qué clase de persona está hablando, así que con una amplia sonrisa me pide saber mi nombre, se lo doy y ya está, la reja corrediza del estacionamiento comienza a moverse, me indica donde están el área de estacionamiento para visitas, ja, me encanta este edificio, no estás como tonta buscando donde aparcar. Velocidad discreta y llego, detengo mi automóvil sin antes darme un último vistazo en el espejo retrovisor; luzco fantástica, la edad no pasa en mí o bien las cremas de tratamiento facial me han ayudado mucho, no lo sé, la cosa es que Naruto adorará poder tomarme ahora en el momento en que tengo el cuerpo y apariencia que cualquier mujer envidiaría, la cara de chiquilla inocente se escapó hace mucho tiempo, ya no queda nada de ella y eso es muy positivo, puesto que esa niña no hacía más que creer en las miraditas de Sasuke para así caer ante él, le creía todo al escuchar un par de frases repetidas, pero como bien dije, esa Hinata quedó atrás y si en algún recoveco de por aquí queda algo, Naruto no tendrá problemas en ayudarme a exterminarla.

Me bajo del auto con mi cartera en mano, es pequeñitamente preciosa, vaya, debo dejar de fijarme en cosas como estas, estoy perdiendo enfoque, pero es que… no, ahora mi vestido, ¿alguien ha notado su caída? es como su un diseñador celestial lo hubiera hecho y me lo hubiera obsequiado desde el olimpo, es fantástico.

"Piso 15" allá voy. Entro hacia el edificio y ofrezco una mirada como saludo a quien resguarda este lugar de noche, ¿piensan que le hablaré? quizás si le corrieran 2 litros menos de saliva le diría algo, bueno, lo entiendo, me está mirando a mí, obviamente tendría una reacción igual, así que, si, un guiño será algo que lo dejará con algo que pensar en esta larga noche.

El amplio ascensor se abre ante mis ojos y subo en él teniendo mi objetivo en mente, Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze es todo lo que ambiciono ahora.

POV Naruto

Ella ya viene en camino, me resulta muy curioso que haya aceptado mis indecentes propuestas porque creí que le seguiría siendo total y absolutamente fiel a Uchiha, sí, me estoy adelantando a los hechos, pero sé por la voz de Hinata que esto no es una visita con protocolo social, es algo más y la espera me tiene bastante intrigado.

Me siento en el sofá entre tanto, quiero tener la mejor vista panorámica en el momento en que el ascensor se abra y me encuentre nuevamente con ella, hace mucho que no la veo, pero si las cosas se dan como sospecho creo que la espera fue fructífera. Algo de música para acompañar, lo mismo de siempre, música con guitarreo estilo español, no hay nada mejor que eso para noche como estas, además me relaja muchísimo después de estar encerrado en mi mundo burocrático del día a día, aparte me ayuda a… maravilloso, ella acaba de llegar.

Dos pasos son los que Hinata da antes de detenerse, es obvio que quiere que la mire y de ser posible, me descoloque con solo hacerlo, lo logra, no voy a mentir. El ajustado vestido que usa no me deja mucho para la imaginación, menos la simpática forma que tiene para mostrar una de sus torneadas piernas, ¿creo ver una liga? Si, definitivamente Hinata no viene a conversar, que traviesa…

Cruzo mis brazos y los apego al pecho mientras dejo descansar por completo mi espalda en el respaldo del sofá, no puedo dejar de escanear a esta mujer de pies a cabeza, ella se da cuenta y se vigoriza tras este contacto visual, los pequeños y lentos movimientos ondulares que dan sus hombros me dan cuenta de eso a la vez en que una de sus manos se desliza discretamente por su cadera, la otra carga una de sus amadas carteras Louis Vuitton, siempre fue igual, desde que recuerdo conocerla le encantó llevar cosas de ese tipo, es tan excéntricamente carísima para sus gustos.

—_Es un placer tenerte acá, Hinata Hyuga_ —mi saludo es a discreta y ronca voz, aún estoy embelesado al mirar esas curvas que me hacen enloquecer y no procuro tener ni el menor disimulo, sigo recorriéndola con la mirada.

—_El placer será mío_ —sus movimientos lejanos a la agilidad comienzan a acercarla hacia mí. Se desliza como una felina, tramposa, sabe cuánto amo eso.

—_Cuéntame, ¿a qué se debe esta grata visita?_ —la pregunta va al compás de sus finos pasos, los cuales la han conducido hasta quedar frente a mi presencia para finalmente dejarse caer con delicadeza en el sofá de enfrente. Cruza sus piernas con destreza, sabe que la que se deja revelar sin vergüenza alguna es la que deja a mi total observación, incluso me deja ver cosas que supuestamente no debería.

—_Venía a corroborar si Namikaze es realmente el hombre del cual he escuchado un par de veces por ahí, ya sabes, los chismes vuelan_ —su coquetería se traduce a esa sonrisa siniestra en sus labios, obviamente habla sobre rumores sobre "mi destreza" por decirlo de alguna forma, estoy seguro que su cuñadita ya debió contarle algo al respecto.

—_No sabía que te interesara el mundo de la abogacía_ —no caeré tan rápido en su trampa, deseo que esta mujer se vuelva más explícita en su hablar y si no fuera mucho pedir, que su cuerpo también me mandara más señales sobre lo que realmente quiere.

—_No seas estúpido_ —me encanta como ríe para mí, la hace ver aún más hermosa—, sabes bien a lo que me refiero, he tenido… un par de buenas referencias sobre tu persona y últimamente me ha dado por curiosear en la vida ajena —me da y me quita, típico estilo de Hinata.

— _¿Sabías que eso es malo?_ —la miro con falsa cara de desaprobación mientras niego con mi cabeza, la cual sostengo con mis dedos mientras cierro los ojos después.

— _¿Un abogado me dice que escudriñar en la vida ajena es incorrecto? Eso es lo que más haces, siempre_ —una leve carcajada potente en sarcasmo se deja notar, pero eso no es lo que me llama la atención, sus manos depositadas al lado de sus caderas para, obviamente, hacer más prominente y vistoso su escote es otra de sus tácticas para esta velada y si… lo está logrando, sutilmente feroz, me gusta.

— _¿Y crees que mi trabajo es algo correcto_? —cuestiono ante sus ojos mientras hago recíproca aquella cínica carcajada. No nos estamos riendo de nada, solo ambientamos un poco el juego previo—, _¿Deseas acompañarme con una copa de vino?_—me levanto con intenciones de acercarme al mini-bar que no está muy distante de mi paso.

— _¿Vino?_ —una mueca de disgusto me revela que lo ofrecido no fue lo correcto.

—_Perdón. Whisky doble en las rocas con una rodaja de limón, ¿eso es lo que aún te gusta?_ —mi pregunta va con respuesta automáticamente válida. Hinata es una criatura de hábitos y excentricidades marcadas, dudo que haya cambiado.

—_Sí, pero…_ —fácil forma de sorprender a una mujer. Ser detallista.

—_Johnny walker blue label, no lo he olvidado_ —acoto dándole ya la espalda mientras me aproximo al mini-bar para preparar su trago.

—_Veo que piensas mucho en mí aún, pobrecito, debe ser muy difícil para ti soportar que aún soy la novia de Sasuke_ —casi escuché el serpenteo de aquel voraz y venenoso comentario, pero lo ignoro en su mayoría y solo me río. Flácido

—_Creo que a la que más le está costando esa relación con Uchiha es a ti, ¿no? de lo contrario no estarías acá_ —si piensa que me dejaré vencer tan rápido está equivocada.

— _¿Qué comes que adivinas?_ —pobre de mi ex camarada, esta pequeña ya sacó sus garras, lo sabía, en algún momento iba a pasar.

— _¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿La parejita estrella de la escuela llegó a su fin?_ —la ironía me acompaña mientras volteo con los dos vasos ya listo, Whisky para mi ojigris, vino francés para mí.

—_No recuerdo que hayas logrado un segundo título y ese fuera de psicólogo, así que mejor ahórrate el análisis, querido, no vine a hablar de eso_—un dejo de molestia me dispara justo en la cara mientras le entrego a Hinata su típico amado licor.

—_Digamos que en mi profesión, la psicología es algo bastante… parecido, por decirlo así_ —comento a la vez en que vuelvo a mi lugar del sofá. La mejor vista que tengo de Hinata es verla de frente, por ahora.

—_Bromeas_ —es todo lo que dice antes de darle un enérgico sorbo a su whisky. Noto como el ardor del mismo hace estragos en su garganta pero bien lo disimula, ¿masoquismo? le gusta lo que puede causarle algún tipo de dolor, ay Hinata, tú nunca cambiarás.

—_Para nada, no me tomes por loco —_dejo descansar el tobillo derecho sobre mi rodilla contraria, así puedo poner el brazo sobre la pierna mientras doy giros a mi copa para poder ver la exquisita textura aterciopelada del maravilloso brebaje que hay en mi mano.

—_Me extraña que alguien como tú fuera abogado por cierto, solo mira este lugar, no tiene ni una gota de seriedad ni libros sobre libros o lo que sea, parece la casa de un artista excéntrico_ —mi pequeña mira de lado a lado observando cada detalle de mi humilde hogar, claro, sin dejar de beber.

— _¿Por qué lo dices? —_me gustaría saber el porqué de la lapidaria opinión de esta mujercita.

—_Esculturas extrañas, pinturas de gatos, gatos… ahí hay otro gato, ¿por qué tantos?_ —maravillosa, no pierde ese toque infantil de aquellos años, curiosa como siempre.

—_Me gustan_ —quiero que indague sobre el motivo.

— _¿Y por qué no tienes uno si tanto te gustan?_ —puedes ponerte el escote más amplio del mundo y dejar que cualquiera vea aquellas extensas piernas sin censura alguna, pero nunca dejarás de ser inocente de cierto modo.

—_Me agrada lo que representan: sensualidad, elegancia, delicadeza, belleza… por algo fueron venerados en el pasado y sobre lo otro te equivocas, si tengo una gatita en la sala y la estoy mirando en este mismo momento, la misma gatita que se sonrojará en tres segundos a contar de ahora_ —levanto mi copa para comparar el carmesí del vino con el ya ruborizado rostro de mi acompañante, si, los tonos son parecidos, profundo y delicados, linda combinación.

—_Eres tan raro_ —mi comentario le causó gracia, me mira fascinada por haberla halagado sin que lo esperara, su sonrisa la delata sin piedad.

—_Y sobre lo que te decía del otro tema_ —un pequeño sorbo de vino para aclarar mi garganta_—, en cierta forma si soy psicólogo, debo buscar la verdad de algún problema y hacerla relucir a mi favor, ya sabes que odio perder y por lo mismo soy un exitoso profesional, siempre victorioso_—comento de manera tan casual y extraña que Hinata me mira de manera perpleja, no ha entendido, deberé explicarle.

— _¿Tanta confianza no te hace mal? Perdiste en algo, estimadísimo Namikaze_—ya sé a lo que va, otra vez me enrostrará el ser la novia de Uchiha y no mía.

—_Te equivocas, como siempre_ —mi comentario la ha hecho enojar. Hinata, es tan fácil hacer esto contigo, eres como las piezas de mi ajedrez, las muevo a mi antojo aunque me demore calcular el paso correcto—, _ven, te enseñaré algo_ —me levanto del sofá y me dirijo hacia ella, tomo su mano y la ayudo a ponerse de pie—. _Este bolígrafo me fue obsequiado hace varios años, como puedes ver_ —sin soltar su mano hago que tome lo que le estoy enseñando, sé que la cercanía será útil_—, es de oro y lleva grabado mi nombre. Me lo regaló un viejo cliente, uno al que su caso lo estaba desmoronando frente al juez pero para su fortuna, me contrató a mí para defenderlo_—un discreto paso hacia atrás para quedar tras Hinata, no la toco más allá de lo permitido, pero la electricidad de la cercanía comienza a notarse.

— _¿A qué se debe el comentario?_ —me encantaría poder ver la cara de Hinata ahora, debe ser una mezcla de disgusto, intriga y confusión.

—_Te lo muestro como prueba empírica de mis triunfos_ —sin haberse dado cuenta he dejado mi copa de vino en el mueble más cercano, quedando libre mi mano para ser depositada en la curva de la cintura de Hinata—, _me gusta saber la verdad, pero más me fascina la lucha que debo tener para poder dar con ella, así que deseo saber cuál es la tuya_—hago que se voltee con lentitud para así quedar frente a frente —, _quiero descubrir qué es lo que te tiene ahora acá, permitiéndome hacer de tu aroma algo solamente mío_ —me acerco a su cuello y robo la esencia de su perfume para después regresarlo en una exhalación—, _no será necesario que me digas el motivo de tu presencia, ya me estás dando fundamentos para empezar con el caso_—, era inevitable, su aroma fue la perfecta invitación para recorrer con mis labios la tersa y blanca piel de su cuello, indescriptiblemente suave.

—_Naruto_… —su respiración se ha descompuesto, ya que ahora es impar—. _Simplemente vengo a_… —no me lo digas, preciosa, lo descubriré, te lo aseguro.

—_Vienes para que alguien admire quien eres, eso es todo_ —me separo de su cuello y retomo mi lugar en el sofá, sin antes por supuesto, volver a tomar mi copa de vino.

—_No_ —su voz ya no es tímida, eso me llamó la atención así que no puedo retener mis ansias por volver a mirarla_—, vengo a que alguien me conozca como realmente soy y simplemente me deje hacer lo que se me dé la real gana_ — ¿enojada?

— _¿A ver? Dame los motivos para creerte_—el desafío está hecho. Ella se aproxima hacia mí a velocidad envidiable, vaya a saber yo donde quedó su vaso de whisky, solo sé que viene con ánimos de asfixiarme entre las redes de su seducción. Ya estando frente a mí abre una de sus piernas y me rodea con ella para así terminar sentada sobre mí, haciendo que su despiadado escote quede junto frente a mis ojos.

—_No estoy jugando, Namikaze, y tampoco pretendas hacerte el difícil, solamente vengo a buscar lo que me ofreciste hace años, hoy lo reclamaré y no quiero palabra al respecto_—en menos de un segundo, Hinata aprieta sus labios contra los míos de manera desesperada, casi no hay espacio para respirar, es tanta la cercanía que llega a ser asfixiante. Con una destreza envidiable, Hinata termina sobre mí de una manera casi descarada, no escatima en fuerza de fricción entre nosotros, puedo sentir como su intimidad se regala hacia mí, invitándome a cruzar la barrera entre lo que vi real y lo que siempre soñé_—, ¿esta camisa es muy costosa?_ —de un momento a otro ella se ha erguido para observarme, mientras sus manos buscan desesperadamente deshacer la unión de los botones de mi ropa.

—_Sí, un poco_ —le respondo un poco sorprendido, la verdad es que jamás imaginé que Hinata fuera así, tan… ¿ansiosa?

—_Me da igual_ —su respuesta es clara y equivalente a su siguiente acción. Puedo escuchar como la tela se rompe debido a los tirones que ella acaba de dar, dejando mi torso a su completa visión. Después de esto comienza a recorrer mi pecho con sus labios, me besa sin tener control ni coordinación alguna, además busca mi mano y me obliga a ponerla en su cintura mientras ella deja caer su peso completo en mí, todo con ánimos de hacerme enloquecer y vaya que lo está logrando.

—_Detente_ —ya sé lo que ocurre aquí y si vamos a hacer esto, lo vamos a hacer bien.

— _¿Qué?_ —completa confusión se dibuja en su rostro, debe creer que la voy a rechazar, pero no tiene idea…

—_Quiero ver que ocultas bajo ese vestido_ —mientras le digo esto jugueteo con la proporción de vestido nulo en censura, dejo que mi mano se entretenga un momento al acariciar su suave muslo a la vez en que doy pequeños tirones a su coqueta prenda—, _déjame verlo, párate frente a mí y muéstrame lo que quiero ver_ —tomo sus muslos con ambas manos y la obligo a separarse de mí un poco. Hinata a optado por seguir mi indicación, así que se pone de pie quedando a poca distancia, corre la cremallera de su vestido y éste cae con delicadeza a sus pies, permitiéndome ver su diminuto conjunto color rojo. Le asienta, pero quisiera ver ese mismo color de otra forma y se lo haré saber—. _Te ves encantadora, pero no me gusta que ocultes tu verdadera belleza_ —inevitablemente muerdo mi labio inferior por la gula que la lujuria está provocando en mí, más cuando comienzo a fantasear sobre lo que aún se oculta tras las diminutas prendas.

— _¿Ocultar mi belleza? ¿Acaso no es obvia?_ —niña mala, sabes que eres preciosa. Veo que aún no comprendes mi punto.

—_Pequeña, ¿sabes cuál es tu problema?_ —mi pregunta la ha hecho enfadar un poco, lo noto tras ver como su ceño se frunce en total desaprobación, pero como sé que hay cosas que no pueden ser explicadas solo con palabras, haré de mi razonamiento algo más didáctico. Me pongo de pie para quedar frente a ella, con una mano aprisiono su cintura y la atraigo hacia mí, mientras que la libre se dedica a jugar con los mechones de su cabellos esparcidos en su mejilla—. _No dejas que un hombre busque en ti lo que quiere encontrar, te entregas fácilmente con todas tus armas, sin dejar mucho para lo que uno quiera buscar, ¿me entiendes?_

— _¿Qué mierda estás insinuando?_ —su reclamo llega como una herida de puñal en mi cara, sus ojos fácilmente me aniquilarían si fueran cuchillos, es obvio, para una mujer como Hinata no es sencillo escuchar esto, pero ya entenderá.

—_Si hay algo que nos gusta a los hombres es el dominio_ —con ambas manos la obligo a anular la poca distancia que había entre nosotros_—, si bien es interesante ver la habilidad y destreza de una mujer, nuestro gen masculino, por llamarlo así, siempre querrá saborear a su presa después de haber puesto en riesgo su propia vida para lograrlo. Es como tu trofeo de victoria, hacer con tu presa lo que se te dé la gana, sin dejar por supuesto de idolatrarla por ser tuya_ —éstas últimas palabras son apenas susurros jugueteando con su jadeante exhalación, nuestros labios están a nada de ser uno solo.

—_No entiendo_ —su rostro ha cambiado de uno enojado a uno totalmente confundido, sin embargo sé que mis palabras comienzan a excitarla poco a poco, el carmesí de sus humeantes labios me lo señala.

—_Equilibrio, pequeña, dar y entregar, hacer y dejar_ —sé que la estoy confundiendo más y me agrada, pues puedo ver ese rostro infantil absolutamente ignorante frente a mis acertijos_—, déjate querer y desear, ser el débil de la situación puede llevarte a ser a la larga el ganador —_tomo su nuca y la obligo a que me mire detenidamente, aún no la beso, quiero que entienda que eso ocurrirá cuando ambos queramos, no solo ella.

Le doy un roce con mis labios en la comisura de su boca antes de comenzar a descender por el camino que me llevará al despojo total de la cordura. Mis manos comienzan a buscar el deshacer las ataduras que me impidan ver la completa desnudez de esta arisca felina y no me demoro mucho antes de lograrlo, el ver su piel blanca a mi total merced es como tocar el cielo sin haberme escabullido aún entre las nubes.

Me detengo para apreciar su desnudez sin evitar que mi propia respiración delate lo intranquilo que esto me deja, quiero más, aún queda mucho por descubrir. Dos pasos hacia atrás para observarla detenidamente, Hinata, eres totalmente irresistible en el más básico y natural escalón de la sensualidad, esa eres tú, no aquella que se oculta tras lo que quiere aparentar, esta eres tú, mía a totalidad.

Como si de esto dependiera mi vida, me abalanzo sobre ella y la tomo por los muslos, haciendo que sus piernas me rodeen mientras sus brazos enrollan mi cuello, sé que duda sobre mi fuerza, está tensa e insegura, pero tan solo me basta mostrarle con un sencillo movimiento lo que realmente soy. Su piel desnuda recorre mi estorbosa ropa o más bien lo que queda de ella, al menos con la que era una de mis camisas favoritas, pero da igual, teniéndola a ella absolutamente todo da igual.

Sin que todavía sienta la imperiosa necesidad de besarla, camino con ella en mis brazos hacia la mesa de mi comedor, trayecto en el cual nuestras miradas imantadas no se han dejado de buscar en ningún segundo.

La dejo caer con delicadeza y la observo una vez más, dos nuevos pasos para lograrlo, creo que esa es la mayor distancia que puedo sostener sin volverme loco.

Y ahí está nuevamente la musa de mis fantasías, observándome con la mirada que siempre quise desear, lujuria, temor, pudor, decisión, contradicción en un solo par de ojos y qué mejor si puedo verlos en aquellos que me encantan desde que pude cruzarme con ellos, Hinata, la que se ocultó por mí en años hoy está aquí, aprendiendo algo que sé, será imborrable.

No más, he llenado las ansias de mi mirada con su escultural figura, es hora de palparla con la sensibilidad de mis labios.

Me acerco hacia ella y dejo mis manos sobre sus hombros, por favor, una sola mirada más… eso es, con esa aprobación seguiré adelante.

Mis manos comienzan a descender por la suavidad de la piel de sus brazos, los cuales me llevan a sus delicadas manos para así entrelazar sus finos dedos con los anchos que son míos, pero esto no será por mucho, si hay algo que ya no puedo detener son mis manos, así que daré rienda suelta para que recorran lo que les fue prohibidas por tanto tiempo, aquellos gloriosos pechos que amenazan con dejarme sin habla. Los tomo con la suavidad que merecen, son firmes y suaves como siempre imaginé, pero siempre me he preguntado a qué saben, he querido pensar que tienen un sabor dulce así que mi boca permitirá resolver la duda que he llevado por años en mi mente. Beso su pecho derecho para después pasar por su enternecedor pezón, es rosa, siempre lo supe, nadie con una piel blanca como la de ella podría tener algo que la contrastara de otra forma, perfecta. Su sabor también es a como lo imaginé, dulce y vigorizante, es como tener una fresca frutilla entre mis labios, inevitable morderla, ¿no?

Su espalda se arquea en el minuto en que mis dientes ejercen discreta presión sobre su área más sensible –la que por ahora he recorrido- ya vendrán las otras, pero primero quiero seguir degustando el sabor de sus pechos, aunque tal vez me vuelva un poco más brusco a medida en que avanzo, no puedo detenerme, es como una droga poderosa en adicción, una vez probándola siempre querrás más y en mayor cantidad, así que ahora lleno mi boca con su pecho antes de pasar al otro, exquisito como su par.

Un profundo gemido nace desde el corazón de mi felina, se está entregando al placer, bien, Hinata, ya vas aprendiendo.

Dejo de entretenerme con sus pechos y detengo mi rostro sobre su seno para escuchar los desesperados latidos de su corazón antes de seguir mi camino a la gloria, el cual busco con la humedad de mi lengua, descendiendo hasta lo más sensible de aquel destino "sur" de su cuerpo, el cual ya puedo notar, está más húmedo que nuestras bocas juntas.

Abro sus piernas antes de llegar a mi destino próximo, las paso sobre mis hombros y me agacho a medida en que el mismo peso de sus piernas me obligan, dejándome encontrar lo que Uchiha ha disfrutado por años. Paso mi dedo anular para recoger en mi dedo la ambrosía de su intimidad y ya con mi dedo lubricado, recorro el camino que forman los labios más sensibles de mi pequeña para después dejar que mi lengua haga el próximo trabajo. Dulce como sus pechos, es increíble que esta mujer huela de aquella forma en cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero como era de esperar, Hinata es una de aquellas que pueden ostentar este tipo de atributos. Succiono suavemente la única protuberancia existente en la intimidad de ésta deliciosa felina, su clítoris reacciona inmediatamente ante mi estímulo como así también se expresa en otro glorioso gemido, pero no aceleraré el paso, queda mucho por hacer esta noche contigo, pequeña, esto es solo una parte. Mientras sigo degustando el sabor de su intimidad, uno de mis dedos comienza a hacer inspección al camino que recorreré más adelante, puedo sentir una fuerte contracción en el minuto en que lo hago, así que sin detenerme, mi lengua sigue bailando sobre su sensibilidad mientras mi dedo, ahora acompañado por otro, comienzan a penetrarla suavemente, acciones que llevan a que sus entrañas me regalen más y más de aquella espesa ambrosía de pasión, deliciosa en totalidad.

Puedo sentir como la ola de estímulos no solo embisten contra Hinata sino que también a mí, el pantalón resulta irrisorio a este minuto estando puesto, así que me levanto poco a poco sin dejar que de mis hombros salgan las piernas de esta gatita hambrienta por más, de todas formas está tan excitada que aunque quisiera maniobrar de alguna forma le resultaría imposible, su cabeza está totalmente hacia atrás mientras su pecho sube y baja en señal de que sus pulmones buscan aire desesperadamente, así que aprovecharé estos segundos para quitarme lo que aún lleve puesto y así poder seguir adelante, insisto, aún queda mucho por jugar.

POV Hinata

No… no puedo más, siento que me desmayaré en cualquier segundo, ¿Cómo es posible que con tan solo sexo oral Namikaze me dejara de esta forma? Esto no se quedará así, no puedo ser la única castigada y si bien entiendo el papel de sumisa que este hombre quiere hacerme tomar, le demostraré que aún queda fuerza en mí para decir lo contrario.

Este es mi minuto, ahora que está distraído en la lucha por desatar su cinturón doy un salto de la mesa y quedo frente a Naruto, no me quedo parada por mucho tiempo, tengo deseos de verlo jadeante como él me dejó a mí, así que recibiendo mi diestra ayuda termino por sacar el pantalón y lo demás que me molestara para así encontrarme con su palpitante y, no creí que sería tanto, pero debo decirlo, gran proporción de su extensión masculina, wow, ¿Cómo no me fijé antes? Llega a dar un poco de miedo, ¿cabrá eso en mi boca? Vale la pena hacer las averiguaciones.

—_No lo hagas_ —la supuesta determinación de sus palabras más bien me parecieron una súplica desesperada, así que haré caso omiso a su petición.

— _¿No habías mencionado hace rato atrás algo sobre "el equilibrio"?_—cuestiono mirándolo de manera burlona, él solo se ríe y sin que pudiera decir algo más, tomo su miembro con mi mano y comienzo a lamerlo de inicio a fin para después darme el primer festín del grosor del mismo. Mi lengua es tan juguetona como la tuya, querido, sé que lo estás entendiendo ahora que de tu pecho nace un ronco y sonoro jadeo. No necesito que me mires, con tan solo escucharte sé que estoy enloqueciéndote, pero… ¿qué?

—_Te dije que no lo hicieras_ —acaba de tomarme por los hombros y me obliga a retroceder, ¿está loco? ¿Acaso no es esto lo que todos los hombres aman sentir? Realmente quedo perpleja ante su reacción, jamás la imaginé_—, la mejor forma que tienes para enloquecerme es dejarme mirar por completo tu cuerpo, ¿no lo entendiste? Te quiero frente a mí todo el tiempo que necesite_ —tras decirme esto vuelve a tomarme, pero esta vez pasa su brazo izquierdo bajo mis rodillas y me levanta y antes de poder dar cualquier réplica al respecto, Naruto me besa con una profundidad y calma que definitivamente vale la pena respetar, esta es la mejor forma de dejar callada a una mujer como yo además de regalarme joyas.

Siendo lo más parecido a un príncipe, Naruto se separa de mis labios para poder mirarme nuevamente mientras me lleva a lo que asumo su habitación, esto me recuerda a… no, Sasuke, sal de mi mente, independiente de que así mismo haya sido aquella vez en que entramos por vez primera a la que ahora es nuestra habitación no… ¿por qué carajos te tienes que cruzar ahora por mi cabeza? Tienes a tu estúpida nerd para cogerte, sal de aquí.

— _¿Pasa algo?_ —Naruto me interroga con gracia, casi como si su pregunta solo fuera para afirmar algo que él ya sabe, lo conozco, nunca pude dejar pasar por alto aquella sonrisa tan… no sé, tan de él, siempre viene con algún propósito detrás, Naruto no es de quienes pregunten por no saber algo, lo preguntan simplemente por fastidiarte.

—_No, nada_ —desestimo su pregunta de inmediato y si él me hace callar con un beso yo puedo hacer lo mismo, pero qué molesto… siento como se acaba de reír incluso en mis labios, no necesita una risa sonora para que me haya dado cuenta.

—_Después hablaremos de eso, tranquila_ — ¿Qué mier…?

Con ánimos de querer indagar sobre lo que me dijo pero imposibilitada de hacerlo debido al nuevo beso que me da, Naruto y yo cruzamos el umbral de la puerta para llegar a su inmensa habitación. Siempre me llamó la atención este lugar, imaginar cómo sería es nada ante lo que realmente veo ahora, el lugar es tan complejo y sencillo a la vez, hay abundancia pero a la vez no, insisto, esto solo Naruto lo puede lograr.

Aproximándonos a la cama, me deja sobre ella, recostada, con gran suavidad, para asegurarse de que me quedaré de espaldas Naruto se ha lanzado conmigo, así que mientras nuestros cuerpos están alineados él aprovecha para besarme una vez más, no es mucha la fuerza, es más bien lentitud y parsimonia. Ahora se levanta y va hacia su mesa de noche, abre el cajón de esta y bueno, es obvio a lo que va, así que irrumpiré con una observación.

— _¿Qué buscas?_ —pregunto a la vez en que me ladeo para seguir observándolo. No me permito dejar pasar el poder deleitarme la vista con ese cuerpo infartante.

— _¿Piensas que lo haremos sin protección?_ —cuestiona con gracia mientras sigue buscando el preservativo, pero no, esa no es la idea.

— _¿Crees que llevo ocho años acostándome con Sasuke teniendo éstas molestas interrupciones? Tomo anticonceptivos, deja de buscar un condón_ —le ordeno sin poder evitar acompañarlo, así que gateo en dirección a él y tomo su mano para detener su búsqueda_—, además sé lo meticuloso que eres con este tipo de cosas, dudo que tengas algo raro y descarta por completo que yo lo tenga, tranquilo_.

—_Pero es que…_ —no me quiere hacer caso, sigue pensativo sobre la disyuntiva que le acabo de dar.

—_Por favor, si vamos a coger que sea decente, ¿no piensas así?_ —un roce de mi tibia mano sobre su miembro es todo lo que necesitará para entender que el "contacto natural" es la mejor opción.

—_Claro, "si vas a hacer algo malo, hazlo bien"_ —después de citada esta frase, Naruto cierra el cajón de su mesa de noche para incorporarse a la cama. Se abalanza una vez más sobre mí y reanuda los juegos que iniciamos en la sala, doble placer para mí, repetirse el plato nunca está de más.

Una vez más sus labios juegan con mis pechos de manera sutil, pero poco a poco los agarres comienzan a ser más fuertes, sé que Naruto ya no resistirá por mucho tiempo, su velocidad incrementa como también lo hace el ritmo de sus jadeos, obviamente la sinfonía de este tipo de respiración va con las notas que yo pueda incorporar, así que solo con nuestros gemidos damos el ambiente musical que requiere este momento, nada mejor que sentir los húmedos alientos al compás de una respiración intermitente.

Siento el cosquilleo de las secreciones que produzco al deslizarse por mis nalgas, es incómodo y a la vez fascinante, humedecerte de esta forma es sencillamente genial, hace mucho tiempo no sentía como mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante tan poderosos estímulos.

Veo como Naruto toma su lugar poniéndose de rodillas frente a mí, así que siguiendo el ritmo normal del momento, abro mis piernas para recibirlo entre ellas, sabiendo que lo próximo que vendrá será maravilloso y podrá aplacar esta sed de lujuria que llevo en mí.

Namikaze toma su miembro y lo introduce en mi intimidad poco a poco, maldito, sabe que bien podría resistir una embestida sin piedad alguna, pero por el contrario, deja que mi interior sienta lentamente cada centímetro de la extensión de su cuerpo que ahora me pertenece. Siento como si las puertas del olimpo se abrieran ante mis ojos, al fin puedo volver a sentirme deseada y satisfecha "en aquel área" pero quiero más y él no hace nada por cumplir mi anhelo, aunque debo decir que la sensación de tenerlo completamente en mí es enloquecedora, llega a incomodar un poco debido a lo dotado que resultó ser o bien será que ya estaba "recobrando" mi virginidad y por eso experimento esto.

Al fin, las embestidas comienzan a ser un poco más fuertes, mi cuerpo se estremece al sentirlo entrar y salir una y otra vez, remezón que aumenta cuando me encuentro con aquella mirada fija en mis reacciones, Naruto quiere verme, captar cada movimiento, cada sonido, cosas que no pienso ocultarle y no es porque desee que así sea, sino que no puedo evitarlo, es más poderoso que yo.

Cuando siento que una gran contracción se apodera de mí, un gemido profundo y mutuo crea eco entre las cuatro paredes que nos cobijan, sonidos que irán en aumento si Naruto sigue tal y como está ahora, embistiéndome con más y más fuerza cada vez, más ahora que se deja caer en peso muerto hacia mí y devora mis pechos alternándose en ellos, no me queda más que obligarlo a que siga así, por lo tanto, dejo que mis piernas en su espalda lo devuelvan a la profundidad de este encuentro cuando sienta que se está alejando, atrayéndolo hacia mí y si, funciona, la tortura que invierte ahora a uno de mis pezones me hace gritar de placer, ¡qué manera de morder por dios! Fue un solo segundo para después succionar sin clemencia uno de mis pechos, este hombre me tiene al borde de la locura.

—_Ahora veamos cómo es esta gatita al mando_ —su irrupción se debe a que ahora hemos cambiado de rol, me quiere sobre él, no se demora en hacerlo notar tras tumbarse de espalda sobre la cama, así que me acomodo sobre él mientras paso saboreo mis labios por la gula que me produce el imaginar cómo llevaré la velocidad de este momento, pero algo pasa, Naruto no me dejará tomar el rol como realmente quiera, ya que en el momento en que pensaba dejarme penetrar nuevamente por él, Naruto aprieta mis nalgas y me obliga a mantenerme a cierta altura, sin dejarme caer en su miembro como quisiera, solo me deja rozarlo mientras me mueve hacia delante y atrás. Dos cosas, no pensé que Naruto tuviera tanta fuerza ni tampoco que fuera tan desgraciado para hacerme pasar por eso, es decir, involuntariamente mi vagina se contrae al querer recibir su miembro en ella, pero el dueño de éste no lo permite. Ahora entiendo como tantas mujeres hablan tan bien de Naruto, sabe perfectamente lo que hace, no da paso sin antes sospechar el camino, infeliz, no puedes ser así de sensual.

Negándome a seguir a su mando, ejerzo presión suficiente como para intentar vencer su fuerza y termino por cumplir mi meta, nuevamente recibo su cálido y palpitante ser en mí, el solo sentirlo me deja sin respiración, me ahoga, pero la asfixia es tan agradable que buscaré una y otra vez experimentar lo mismo, así que ya montada sobre él, comienzo a subir y bajar como mis entrañas lo deseen necesario, pero la inclemente petición de mi pasión me obliga a buscar algún tipo de ayuda, así que dejando mis manos sobre el duro abdomen de mi querido Naruto, comienzo a deslizarme y moverme con mayor seguridad y equilibro, algo que ha logrado darme el gusto de al fin verlo jadear como quería, tener a un hombre así es la victoria más grande que una mujer como yo pueda tener, si, Naruto, estás a mi mando, ahora seré yo quien vea como seguir con esto, prepárate.

Ahora al sentirme más segura y dueña de mis movimientos, dejo mis manos depositadas sobre las rodillas de Naruto haciéndome perder contacto visual con él, lo lamento de cierta forma, pero este ángulo me gusta bastante así que pretendo conservarlo, esperando no morir en el intento.

Mi cintura es víctima de las sensaciones de Naruto, ya me imagino su carita de desesperado, con la posesión que ejerce en mi diminuta cintura puedo notar lo dichoso que está y como poco a poco comienza a perder el control, ya que ahora es él mismo el que me azota y profundiza mi estadía más cercana a su centro, dejándome un par de segundos allí antes de soltarme y después volver a buscarme.

El dolor de mis pechos al rebotar me da un plus extra de placer, sí, tengo algo de masoquista, el dolor si puede ser satisfacción, hace mucho que no me excitan las cursilerías, necesito acción y de la buena, recorrer y practicar el famoso libro hindú del placer si es requerido, ya no me interesa el sexo con final feliz de película romántica, me gusta lo duro, lo agresivo, algo que Naruto me está dando tal y como quiero.

—_Se acabó tu reinado_ —es todo lo que dice Naruto antes de zafarse de mi agarre con una agilidad macabra, ahora entiendo, quiere volver a dominarme, está bien, jugaré a su ritmo, veamos si es realmente tan estimulante como me lo ha hecho creer.

¿Qué está haciendo? Si piensa que puede penetrarme ahí, si ¡ahí! se equivocó rotundamente… ¿o no? si, o sea, ¡demonios! No lo dejaré, la idea me desagrada y se lo hago saber de inmediato.

—_No juegues sucio, Namikaze_—me doy la media vuelta y lo miro desafiante, él, estando tras de mí, solo deja escapar una sonora carcajada que me ofende, ¿de qué se ríe? ¿Puse cara de boba acaso?

—Cállate, Hyuga —ja, nos estamos diciendo igual a como lo hacíamos en la escuela, donde manteníamos una relación petulantemente nuestra, bueno, era para desviar las sospechas que siempre nos persiguieron, si nuestros compañeros supieran de lo que está pasando ahora se caerían de espalda, sus sospechas eran fundamentadas. Oye, deja de pensar en eso y mejor sigue negándote a lo que estabas, Hinata tonta.

—_Ve a cogerte así a otra, a mí no me gusta, ni siquiera a Sasuke se le ha cruzado esa idea, ¿qué te pasa?_ — ¿acabo de pronunciar el nombre de mi prometido?

— _¿Te habían dicho que te ves más linda con la boca cerrada? Guarda silencio_ —es todo lo que me dice antes de acabar con nuestro contacto visual, solo me pone en gatas frente a él y sin previo aviso… que equivocada estaba, Naruto no pretendía llevar los límites del sexo a uno que me desagradara, solo… ¡ah! un ángulo distinto de las embestidas que habíamos llevado hasta ahora. Tenía razón, debí quedarme callada, así llevaría segundos extra de esta magnífica sensación.

La fricción que provoca esta posición hace que nuestros sexos se acomoden de una forma inimaginable, me duele hasta la columna y no miento, es tan profundo lo que se siente, molesta, duele, incomoda, hastía, pero es jodidamente delicioso, tanto que… no, siento como si las piernas se me estuvieran quedando sin circulación sanguínea, aprieto mis labios instintivamente como así también las sábanas que hay bajo mis manos, jadeo como ninfómana desquiciada, ¿jadeo? ¡Esto es un grito, por favor! un grito desesperado en el instante en que Naruto toma mis caderas y me azota contra él sin misericordia, ya ni siquiera puedo… pensar claramen… _— ¡Naruto, por favor!_—, ¿súplica? ¿Qué fue eso? No sé, solo… increíble, ya perdí hasta la orientación, ¿Dónde mierda está el norte? Ni la menor idea —_sigue… así_ —, ni loca le pido que se detenga, menos ahora que el millón de cortocircuitos que recorrían mi cuerpo se alojan en un solo nudo dentro de mi vientre, no faltará mucho hasta que termine electrocutándome sin remedio.

POV Naruto

Es tan deliciosa, abismantemente exquisita…

La pobre ya perdió todas las fuerzas que en algún momento pudieron acompañarla, ahora depende de mí por completo, así que agarro su cadera para mantenerla en equilibrio mientras sigo penetrándola con velocidad. Ella está al borde de su clímax, pero no tiene ni la menor idea de que para el mío falta mucho aún, así que deberá soportarme incluso aunque quede en extremo sensible. Por algo vino, no permitiré que se escape sin saber en la trampa que realmente cayó.

Maldita sea, quizás estoy teniendo demasiada fe en mí y yo podría caer en mi propio juego, esa última contracción que acaban de dar sus paredes íntimas me han dejado casi sin respiración, ¿acaso Hinata romperá el total control de todo lo que soy? Nunca he llegado al orgasmo antes que la mujer que esté en mi lecho, ¿será ahora cuando si ocurra?

— _¿Así o quieres más aún?_ —pregunto con la fe única que tengo en mí, quiero saber si ella está más cercana al clímax que yo.

—_Siempre querré más_ —apenas pudo pronunciarlo, perfecto, estoy en ventaja. Ya es momento de que esta damisela obtenga lo que vino a buscar. La arrastro hacia atrás para que sus pies ahora queden en el piso y solo pueda sostener su torso en la cama, dejándome a mí totalmente de pie tras ella, esto me dará más fuerza y control, caso contrario para Hinata, sabré que llegó al orgasmo cuando sus piernas tambaleen sobre las mías.

Antes de seguir y para darle un pequeño respiro, retiro mi miembro de su sexo y me agacho para recoger con mi boca el néctar de su éxtasis, su sabor no tiene descripción, insisto, Hinata es droga. Recorro una vez más con mi lengua su ya sobre estimulado clítoris, está así de sensible y lo sé gracias al gemido desesperado que acaba de desterrar de su pecho, pero no me detendrá al menos por unos cuantos segundos más. La trampa en realidad es bajar un poco mi ansiedad para así durar más tiempo, no quiero que Hinata se vaya de aquí sintiendo que aún puede tomar aire con normalidad, de aquí solo se irá en andas, sabiendo que su decisión de venir hacia mí no fue la incorrecta.

Ya es tiempo. Vuelvo a tomar su cadera con propiedad mientras abro un poco sus nalgas para volver a encontrar mi antiguo sitio, lo encuentro y destruyo en las embestidas más fuertes de toda esta velada; Hinata ahora solo gime, se retuerce de lado a lado en busca de aire que no llegará porque será insuficiente, solo se tiene que entregar y vaya que lo está haciendo bien, ahora ha aprendido que el dejarse dominar si la hará ganar, además si supiera lo increíblemente hermosa que se ve desde este ángulo de vista… tan débil y fuerte a la vez, preciosa mientras la luz de luna que se escabulle entre mis cortinas me permite ver el sudor acumulado en su rostro de piel aterciopelada. Ahora entiendo el porqué de nuestra guerra sin fin, Uchiha, obviamente no dejarías escapar a semejante diosa, pero es una lástima que la misma haya querido descender al infierno para buscar al patán que se supone que soy, bueno, si lo soy, me estoy cogiendo a tu futura esposa, bueno, una por otra… supongo que jamás le dijiste a Hinata que en el inicio de tu noviazgo con ella te tirabas a Ino y también a Sakura cada vez que querías y que después las dejaste porque simplemente te cansaron, ahora y sin que lo sepa, mi querida Hyuga está absolutamente vengada.

Listo, el primer y no último orgasmo que le he dado a esta delicia de mujer, vaya que lo es, casi me arrastra con ella pero aún me queda algo de energía y cordura, así que dándole solo un par de segundos para descansar, la tomo y doy vuelta para darle un beso y terminar de ahogar su gemido en mi boca, la cual recorro con mi lengua y al encontrarme con la suya simplemente me dejo llevar. Ahora la tomo suavemente y tiendo sobre la cama una vez más, quiero llegar a mi clímax de la forma que más me gusta, quizás es un tanto convencional, pero "el misionero" es la posición que más me agrada. Dominas y ves a tu _víctima_, la recorres tanto con la mirada como con tus manos y besos, el contacto no se pierde, al contrario, se profundiza y lo mejor, puedo ver como la victoria se acerca al ver como los ojos de mi mujer ruedan con desespero.

—_Eres de armas tomar, Namikaze_ —linda, gracias por el cumplido, pero más agradezco dejarme ver aquella boquita entreabierta dibujando una sonrisa de pleno placer, mientras tu pecho asciende y desciende con una leve tranquilidad, la cual perdóname, no durará mucho.

—_Esto es lo que puedes provocar y dejar que te provoquen si aprendes a ser niña buena, ¿ves que no fue tan malo?_ —creo la interrogante mientras me busco espacio una vez más en su cuerpo, pero esta vez dejando nuestros rostros a casi nula distancia, quiero saborear sus besos otra vez y lo hago sin pensarlo dos veces.

—_Pero tú…_ —sí, se está preguntando si ya me habré corrido o no, se sorprende al encontrar la respuesta al notar que mi erección no ha desaparecido. Me mira con recelo susurrante, teme por lo que vendrá pero está dispuesta a sentirlo, bien, Hinata, así es como debes ser siempre.

—_Aún tienes que darme algo más, gatita_ —es todo lo que anuncio antes de volver a embestirla nuevamente, pero esta vez también quiero perderme en ese cuello que de seguro sería la mejor recompensa de cualquier vampiro, las ganas que me dan de morderlo son… si, inaguantables, solo espero no haberle dejado una marca.

— _¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió!_ —sabía que reclamaría, pero su tono casi humorístico para decirlo me ha provocado risa, la cual no disimulo.

—_Tú eres la única culpable, no ofreceré disculpas_ —dicho esto vuelvo a morderlo y ella se arquea por el suculento dolor placentero que le provoca.

Ahora en mi "acto final", tomo sus piernas sin antes acariciarlas en toda su extensión, esta mujer parece no tener siquiera poros, su suavidad es única. Ella se deja querer y desear pero lo hace de manera tranquila –con esto te devolveré la mano, Uchiha- en algún momento tuviste la mala idea de presentarme a tu hermanita, Haku, y bueno, te lo agradezco de alguna forma y la recompensa será enviarte de vuelta a casa a tu mujer, plenamente satisfecha. Bien, las piernas de mi pequeña sobre los hombros una vez más harán la presión justa que necesito para lograr lo que tengo en mente, si, pensaba que sería más tradicional, pero veo que le di mucho tiempo a Hinata para recobrar el aliento, así que debo reparar mi error. Me deslizo hacia sus pechos manteniendo las piernas de ella en alto, esto hace que su intimidad se abra perfectamente para recibirme y lo hace de manera natural y precisa, algo de lo cual ambos gozamos en el instante de sentirlo.

Las embestidas comienzan suave una vez más, pero no es mucho el tiempo que pasa hasta que vuelvan a ser feroces y como ya sé, estoy llegando a mi punto límite, me permito besar una vez más a esta mujer prohibida, quiero retener su dulzor en mis labios hasta el próximo error que cometa Uchiha y que la haga volver a mi cama, pero como no sé si eso se hará realidad, pretendo hacer de este momento uno eterno en la memoria de mi pequeña felina.

Entre el calor de sus besos y las brasas de su pasión me ahogo en un gemido que jamás pensé tan poderoso, mejor dicho gruñí, bufé con demasiada fuerza y qué bello es darme cuenta que al menos lo sonoro de mi desespero fue compartido, si, Hinata tuvo una clara repetición y bien merecida que la tiene, semejante mujer merece esto y mucho, mucho más. La humedad llega a su punto máximo de combinación, ella y yo, seres exhaustos tras la ardua batalla hemos recogido nuestra botín, así que ya capturando este momento en el descanso de mis rígidos músculos, me dejo caer sobre ella para sellar todo esto con un último y profundo beso, pausado pero pasional en su total complejidad, el broche de oro para esta noche digna de recordar por siempre, al menos para mí.

La recojo en mis brazos y me muevo a su lado para no seguir aplastándola con mi cuerpo, tomo las ya casi desvencijadas sábanas y cubro nuestros cuerpos para esperar el descenso de la temperatura, mejor preparados. Dejo que la cabeza de mi compañera descanse sobre mi hombro y exhalo potentemente, sentirme parte de ella fue tal y como siempre lo imaginé, la gloria, simplemente la gloria.

Pasan los segundos y nuestras respiraciones al fin se normalizan, ambos quedamos en silencio cómodo que después pasa al contrario, sé que ahora viene lo que prometí explicarle hace un rato, supe que llegaría este momento en el instante en que crucé con ella la puerta de mi habitación. Bien jugado, Uchiha.

— _¿Todo bien?_ —pregunto sin siquiera mirarla, sé que está rehuyendo la misma, es obvio, ahora no se deja abrazar por mí a como fue hace instantes atrás.

—_Fue maravilloso —_sí, lo sé, pero no era esa la respuesta que realmente deseaba con la pregunta que te formulé, lo sabes, por algo acabas de suspirar, eso no es cansancio, es cargo de conciencia.

— _¿Sabes Hinata Hyuga?_ —el llamarla por su nombre completo, una vez más la ha sorprendido, ahora se acomodó para mirarme cara a cara con sorpresa, sabe que no la hubiera llamado así si no quisiera decirle algo importante, ya que ella bien sabe, solo le decía de esta forma cuando intento aplacar lo crudo de una verdad que diría a continuación, lo mismo pasará ahora_—. Tal vez pude darte todo lo que tu cuerpo deseaba, llenarte de pasión y hacerte explotar con la misma, pero hay algo que esto no llena y está aquí_ —pongo mi mano en mi pecho, señalándole el corazón—. _Eso lo encontraste en Uchiha y es ahora cuando lo extrañas porque estás vacía._

— _¿Vacía?_ —si me lo preguntó de esa forma es porque sabe que tengo razón, pobre, no me gustaría decírselo, pero dicen que el enamorado perdedor en un triángulo como este es quien termina uniendo más a la pareja adversaria, vaya que sí.

—_Ahora que la lujuria ya no está en tu cuerpo, ahora que ya entregaste todo lo que tenías acumulado en tus entrañas, dime ¿qué es lo que queda? Los sentimientos, ¿no es así?_—mis interrogantes la obligan a bajar la mirada… maldita sea, por un momento hubiera deseado que dijera que estoy loco, pero no, acerté como siempre—, _esa es la verdad que ocultabas, Hinata, y la encontré_ —listo, es mejor no mentirme, no saco nada con eso.

—_Ahora entiendo… con razón eres un exitoso abogado, descubres la verdad sea como sea, perdóname, Naruto_ —con su mirada cabizbaja al igual con su sonrisa, puedo decir que el prestigioso abogado Naruto Namikaze ha ganado un nuevo caso, pero me hubiera gustado perderlo…

—_Hey, no te sientas mal, créeme que no debes sentirte así_—podría apelar al fallo con tan solo decirte lo que asumo, Uchiha te ha ocultado por años, pero ya he sido suficientemente perro por una noche con él, total, alguna vez fuimos los mejores amigos y algún rastrojo de estima queda, así que no lo diré_—, llegaste por un motivo y espero haber cumplido con lo que anhelabas, pero antes de que te vayas y reflexiones sobre esto quiero que tengas en claro dos cosa; la primera es que los placeres de la carne se pueden aplacar en un par de horas, pero luego eso se va, no le des valor aumentado a la pasión carnal, ya que para que ésta sea realmente digna debe ir con algo de sentimiento, algo que no sientes ahora porque no tienes más que atracción por mí_—sería lindo soñar que también hay amor, pero si hubiera sido así ya llevaríamos más de seis años de matrimonio, aún recuerdo lo imprudente que fui al proponerte esto en el pináculo de tu amor con Sasuke_—. Lo segundo es que jamás olvides lo hermosa que eres así tal cual, deja de ocultarte en cosas que no te hacen lucir, el esplendor de la belleza de una mujer es cuando es sencillamente ella sin tanta cosa de más. Tu cuerpo y sea como este sea, debe ser el traje más bello para ti y ese es el que debes hacer lucir ante el hombre que desees conquistar, da lo mismo si te vistes con los trajes del mejor diseñador del año, tú eres preciosa tal cual y eso lo estabas olvidando. Todas las mujeres pueden lucir atractivas si se visten de la forma en que tú lo haces, pero pocas pueden verse bellísimas por ser tan solo lo que son en realidad_—lamento haberte hecho llorar, gatita, pero si nadie te lo decía probablemente terminarías por el camino de la vanidad sin límites, debí detenerlo.

— _¿Me habré equivocado al no darte el sí cuando aún era tiempo? —_perfectamente podría convertir esa duda en algo a mi favor, pero no, Hinata, ya es tarde, ambos somos muy distintos a lo que fuimos en aquellos años, nuestros intereses son absolutamente distintos, así lo quiso la vida.

—_Dime tú misma por qué no es tiempo ahora_ —lo mejor será es que ella misma se dé la respuesta.

—_Yo… sea como sea… amo a Sasuke_ —su mirada no puede estar más perdida, lo está recordando, era inevitable.

—_Mira —_tomo su rostro una vez más, quizás sea la última_—, digamos que si en estas dos semanas que te quedan como mujer civilmente soltera las cosas entre Uchiha y tú no funcionan, estaré atento, ¿bien?_

— _¿Cómo sabes tanto_? —su cara de duda me encanta, más si a la vez es de molestia.

—_A veces Haku y yo nos comunicamos por teléfono, ya sabes que esa niña vive metiéndose en problemas y en más de una ocasión la han demandado_ —verdad a medias, no hacen falta los detalles.

—_Naruto, por favor, no…_ —sé que es lo que teme ahora, descuida, no soy de esos.

—_Tranquila, no le diré a Haku lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros_ —dicho esto su rostro se tranquiliza un poco, aunque la culpa sigue sin abandonarla, será mejor dejarla en paz—, _ve a tomar una baño. Estaré en la sala esperándote, sé que quieres irte a casa_—le doy un beso en la frente y me retiro de la cama, si algo quiero que quede de mi dignidad como seductor empedernido debo irme de aquí, no puedo seguir mirándola a los ojos sin sentir la necesidad de suplicarle que se quede aunque fuera solo por esta noche.

Busco la primera cosa que encuentre para vestirme, lo hago y me voy de la habitación sin mirar atrás, sin siquiera saber si Hinata hará caso de lo que propuse, eso ya no me concierne.

Llego a la sala y me desvío para ir a la cocina, la cual solo se divide por un amplio mesón del área anteriormente mencionada. Echo a andar la máquina de café, sé que en esta noche no podré conciliar el sueño, así que aprovecharé de revisar algunos expedientes mientras intente aminorar la falta que me hará Hinata.

—_Su vestido_ —ahí lo veo tirado así que voy a recogerlo, entro a mi habitación nuevamente y me doy cuenta de que Hyuga me obedeció, escucho el agua que debe estar sacando mi rastro de su cuerpo, qué más da… dejo su vestido como así también demás cosas, la cartera, su calzado, creo que eso era todo.

Vuelvo a la sala y tomo los vasos de licor que hace un momento bebíamos, los llevo al fregadero para dejarlos ahí, ya mañana vendrá nuevamente mi sirvienta así que ella los limpiará, en eso no soy muy habilidoso aunque si bien soy ordenado, los quehaceres de la cocina y yo jamás hemos sido buenos amigos.

Café listo, ¿lo hago irlandés? No, para qué… suficiente alcohol por esta noche, mañana debo trabajar, aunque no tendré cabeza para nada y espero que el magistrado omita ese detalle, así que un expreso y listo.

Me siento en una de las sillas que están del otro lado del mesón, recargo mis codos sobre ésta mientras tomo un sorbo de café –amargo como me gusta- ahora solo me queda intentar no mostrarle a Hinata como quedaré tras su partida… lo mejor será algo de indiferencia, por su bien, no por el mío.

Escucho como suena la puerta de mi habitación al abrirse, ahí está mi pequeña felina, en una mezcla de vergüenza, pudor y calma… definitivamente ya terminó por dejar a su prometido bien grabado en la cabeza.

—_Te acompaño hasta el estacionamiento._

—_No hace falta, no te preocupes._

—_Déjame hacerlo._

Su silencio me dice que ha aceptado. Dejo de lado mi taza de café y camino a su lado, la rodeo con mi brazo, vamos, acabamos de tener sexo, tampoco me haré el total desentendido, eso terminaría por hacerla sentir podrida.

Esperamos a que el ascensor suba, entre tanto, Hinata saca de su cartera un pequeño espejo y retoca su maquillaje, vaya que es inocente, su cabello está húmedo, se nota el cansancio que trae consigo y cree que con tan solo un poco de labial y rubor pasará desapercibida, como se nota que ésta es la primera vez que le es infiel a Uchiha y parece que será la última.

—_Te ves bien así, recuérdalo, tal cual_ —debo reafirmar los sermones que le he dado.

—_Solo un poco ¿ahí está bien?_—luciéndome su maquillaje retocado en conjunto con su bella sonrisa, si, le doy mi signo de aprobación, realmente se ve linda.

La puerta del ascensor de abre frente a nosotros y entramos en él. Aprieto el botón que nos lleve a la subterráneo -1 donde imagino que dejó su automóvil.

En la espera, Hinata se mira a los espejos que le dan visión de 360º intenta arreglar sus cabellos un poco y acomodar su vestido. Me mira y a la vez me esquiva, insisto, cargo de conciencia, sabe que lo pasó bien, que no fingió en ningún momento, pero lo que siente por su prometido es más fuerte que todo eso, por algo se está alejando de mí.

—_Ya llegamos_ —indicándole esto le dejo el paso libre para que ella salga primero. Nunca hay que olvidar los modales de caballero.

Caminamos entre complicidad y aires de despedida duradera, ambos sabemos que es muy difícil que una escena como esta vuelva a ocurrir, aunque nada se sabe en este mundo y como es uno de locos, todo puede cambiar en algún momento.

Llegando a su automóvil y vaya que la tiene consentida mi querido ex amigo, ella se sube al descapotable y echa a andar el motor.

—_Fue un placer, Hyuga, cuídate mucho —_mi idea era darle un beso en la frente como despedida, pero ella ha subido el rostro y deposita un beso en mis labios. Gracias.

—_Y también fue el mío, nunca olvidaré esta noche, Namikaze_ —si, debemos despedirnos con la indiferencia cómplice con que nos tratábamos antes, eso hará menos incómodo el momento.

—_Créeme que yo tampoco lo haré_ —tras confesarle esto, un guiño me es ofrecido en forma de despedida. Hinata comienza a retroceder y se encamina para la salida. Llega al portón y el guardia de turno le abre, con esto, mi mujer prohibida se retira de mis dependencias.

—_Vaya, esa sí que era bonita, ¿no?_ —reconozco esa voz, es uno de mis vecinos, el siempre suele llegar al edificio a estas alturas de la noche, no sé cómo lo olvidé, pero en fin, ya somos prácticamente amigos así que hay confianza, más si sabe que mi piso es básicamente mi guarida de amor.

—_Preciosa como no te imaginas_ —le comento mientras escucho el sonido del motor del auto que lleva a Hinata a distanciarse más de mí.

— _¿Y será esa la que finalmente logre calmarte, amigo?_ —su burla es obvia, es cómico.

—_No, Shikamaru, ella no volverá_ —volteo y me recojo de hombros después de decírselo. Mi amigo solo se ríe y palmotea mi espalda en señal de apoyo, debe ser porque ambos somos parecidos, un par de hombres famosos entre la opinión femenina, pero carentes de una mujer que se decida a ser compañera de vida para nosotros_—, ¿Quieres tomar un café? La máquina de mi cocina está encendida_ — ¿qué tal si mejor converso con alguien en vez de echarme a morir?

—_Café después del sexo, vaya, eso sí que no lo veía hace tiempo, siempre sueles tomarte una copa de vino posterior a tu conquista, con la única que no lo hacías era con…_ —lo interrumpo, prefiero pronunciar yo ese nombre que tanto Shikamaru, Sasuke y yo conocemos a la perfección.

—_Sí, con Sakura, bueno, antes de enterarme de que se acostaba con…_ —ahora en interrumpido soy yo.

—_Uchiha_ —si, exactamente. Aun sabiendo que era mi novia y él ya tenía la suya, se la tiraba cada vez que quería, ¿recuerdan que dije que ahora estamos a mano?

—_Mejor vámonos pronto_ —camino hacia el interior del edificio, ya no quiero seguir parado en estacionamiento con la mente dividida entre las dos mujeres que más he amado.

Llegando a mi piso entre bromas y burlas con Shikamaru, veo que olvidé devolverle algo a Hinata, su conjunto color rojo, vaya que fui descuidado.

—_Sírvete, por favor, como te dije… la máquina está encendida_ —le indico a mi amigo la dirección que tiene más que conocida, pero lo que realmente deseo es desviar su atención.

Aprovechando que Shikamaru me da la espalda, tomo el conjunto de encaje que usaba Hinata hace solo instantes atrás, bueno, quizás debería dejar "este trofeo" al lado de mi bolígrafo de oro, pero no, esta prueba tangible de victoria solo será visto por su dueño. Levanto uno de los cojines del sofá, escondite temporal, ya después le buscaré lugar en mi habitación.

— ¿Café para ti, Naruto?

—Doble, por favor —al igual como el regalo que te llevaste esta noche, querida Hyuga.

POV Hinata

Entro a mi casa sintiéndome total y absolutamente culpable, no puedo creerlo, no vuelvo ni con el cuarto de altanería que salí de aquí, no sé cómo mirar a Sasuke cara a cara, pero…

Abro la puerta de nuestra habitación y ahí está él, con la mirada clavada en su lap, la cual desvía para mirarme con muchísima tristeza y… ¿culpa? ¿Eso es lo que estoy viendo?

—_No creí que estarías despierto. Mañana debes ir temprano a la oficina_ —alguna línea necesitaba para romper el hielo entre nosotros.

—_Me tomaré el día libre, pensaba que quizás la idea de tomarme un poco más de tiempo contigo no sería malo, claro, si es que deseas_ —que manera de sentirme ahora… ¿por qué esa propuesta ahora que acabo de serte infiel? ¿Acaso el destino debe ser tan traicionero?

—_Sí, mi amor, sería muy lindo_ —sus palabras me emocionaron pero a la vez me apuñalan el corazón, si alguien más pudiera ver la intensidad de la mirada de Sasuke en este momento, me entendería.

—_Ven a acostarte, te ves cansada_ —cansada… cansada… cansada… si, efecto eco, claro que estoy cansada, pero…

—_Iré al baño un momento, ¿me esperas?_ —intento hablarle lo más dulce posible mientras intento disimular mi cara de horror ahora que recuerdo haber olvidado mis prendas íntimas. Será mejor que aparezca desnuda o con solo una toalla para que Sasuke omita el gran detalle.

—_Ve tranquila_ —una leve sonrisa es lo que da Sasuke antes de volver a fijar su mirada en la computadora. Será mejor que encuentre la forma de volver frente a él de manera decente, no quiero que me descubra, así que lo mejor es… si, un beso, me acerco hacia él y dejo uno en sus labios, lo recibe calmado, para nada efusivo, pero qué puedo alegar yo ahora… no tengo cómo. Dejo mi cartera sobre la cama y me voy directo al baño, sí, me tomaré la segunda ducha en menos de una hora, pero ya ven, debo intentar hacer pasar por alto el no traer toda la ropa que llevaba conmigo, después veré que excusa le doy a Sasuke o si me compro un conjunto igual, da lo mismo, ahora lo mejor será ir al baño, pegarme un par de cabezazos contra la pared mientras intento… vaya, ahora al que no puedo olvidar es a Naruto.

POV Sasuke

Sé que es la primera vez que ella hace algo así, no es necesario que lo haya hecho antes para que yo me diera cuenta, es evidente, sé que es lo que hizo y sospecho con quien, así que ahora que estoy solo y escucho que Hinata se ha metido a la ducha, tomo mi celular y marco la combinación de números que aún recuerdo con total y absoluta claridad.

— _¿Si?_

— _Naruto Namikaze_ —como me irrita pronunciar su nombre.

— _¿Cómo va viejo amigo?_—es un maldito cínico. Enrosco mi puño por la impotencia de no poder darle un golpe en la cara ¡infeliz!

—_Supongo que debes estar muy satisfecho después de haberte tirado a la que será mi esposa, ¿no es así?_ —me llena de ira reconocerlo, pero es más que obvio, si Hinata me iba a ser infiel Naruto era el primero en la lista.

—_Lo siento, Uchiha, un caballero no tiene memoria_— ¡maldito!

—_Bien por ti, pero cuéntame ¿qué se siente estar siempre de segundón, querido amigo?_ —la misma burla que él me ofrece será recíproca.

—_Oye, que agresividad la tuya_— ¿Cómo es capaz de reírse sin descaro? —, _¿Cuál es el problema? Las dos mujeres que nos volvían locos ahora las hemos compartido como los buenos amigos que somos y de hecho, agradéceme no ser tu cuñado, con eso terminaría por hacerte enfurecer, ¿no?_

—_Lo que hagas con Haku me da igual. Solo llamo para decirte que no se te ocurra volver a coger a mi prometida, espero que con esta noche te haya sido suficiente y que goces con tu supuesta venganza, porque es eso lo que debes estar pensando, ¿no?_ —como le debe doler aún a este perro el haberme tirado a su noviecita, ¿aún no lo deja pasar? Por favor, fue hace ocho años.

—_Ya estamos a mano, amigo, descuida. Prometo solemnemente no volver a follar con tu mujer, claro mientras ella no lo necesite y la atiendas como merece, pobre perdedor_—las ganas de matarte no me faltan, maldito Namikaze, pero si, tienes razón, estamos a mano. Sabía cuánto amabas a Sakura y no me interesó, fue el peor error que pude cometer, pero ni siquiera yo sabía que me iba a enamorar tanto de Hinata como para estar a punto de casarme con ella, fue un error de juventud, el cual hoy ha tenido que pagar su costo.

—_Hinata acaba de volver al lugar que siempre le ha pertenecido, mi casa, mis brazos, mi cama… ¿el perdedor soy yo?_ —me río sin descuido. Le dije a Hinata que volvería, su lugar está acá, conmigo.

—_Siéntete ganador si quieres, Uchiha, vamos a ver si logras llegar a la meta que te impuse. Si no haces que Hinata gima dos veces con desesperación en una misma noche sabrás quien realmente perdió en todo esto. Hasta pronto_—y el maldito cortó la llamada, está bien, no me interesaba seguir dirigiéndole la palabra.

Me duele imaginar a Hinata entre los brazos de aquel infeliz, pero no tengo nada que decir al respecto, él es el único que supo de mi infidelidad en aquellos años, cayó por sus códigos, esos jodidos códigos que aún mantiene a pesar de todo, no sé si odiarlo o agradecerle… odiarlo por haberse cogido a Hinata pero agradecido por haber mantenido mi secreto aún en todos estos años, es obvio que si le hubiera contado, Hinata estaría matándome con sus propias manos en este momento, demonios… no más de un mes de sexo con Sakura Haruno me destinó a tener que soportar y perdonar la infidelidad que mi futura esposa ha logrado, que mundo de mierda.

Veo a Hinata salir del baño con el rostro único de la culpabilidad, vamos, no soy ningún santo, así que haré mi mejor actuación al hacer que no me di cuenta. Lo mejor será es que ambos llevemos nuestros secretos en silencio, cada cual ya tiene uno, vamos a esperar que no se sumen más y así dejar todas las estupideces de lado, ella es mía y de nadie más, solo por hoy se fue a entregar a los brazos de otro hombre, pero no volveré a permitirlo.

— _¿Qué es lo que ves ahí en tu lap-top?_ —su expresión me resulta enternecedora, se siente mal, pero ya dije, ella lleva un pecado y yo otro, no la culparé ni haré sentir de esa forma.

—_Estaba viendo los antecedentes de Sakura, le acabo de enviar un e-mail diciéndole que le daré una buena referencia para su curriculum laboral, la voy a despedir_ —mentira blanca, no envié ningún mail, pero si lo haré mañana a primera hora, lo mejor para el bien de nosotros es que Sakura desaparezca de la historia lo antes posible.

—_Me agrada la idea. Gracias, Sasuke… sabes de mis sentimientos por ella_ —al fin he podido sacarle una sonrisa.

—_Ven a acostarte, princesa, ven aquí a mi lado y prométeme que no volverás a irte de fiesta con tus amigas por ahí, hiciste que me preocupara_ —acabo de regalarle una buena excusa para ocultar su engaño, prefiero hacerme el inocente o bien el tonto con tal de no seguir con todo esto, es tiempo de detenerlo aún.

—_Te lo prometo, nunca más volveré a irme así de aquí, te lo juro mi amor_ —listo, la mentira piadosa que acabo de facilitarle hace que ese dejo de culpa desaparezca de su rostro, ahora Hinata se ha lanzado para besarme como no lo hacía en años, con ese amor que creía olvidado en ella y en mí, porque si, la amo, créanlo o no, esta mujer es lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida.

—_Sé que no te lo digo a menudo, pero te amo, Hinata, te amo…_ —siento unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero no lo haré, serían lágrimas tiznadas por un complejo de recriminaciones y verdades.

—_Mi Sasuke…_ —me regala otro profundo beso y creo que lo que está pasando ahora no había pasado en años, una renovada ternura se apodera de nosotros y el deseo por poseerla una vez más me está ganando, creo que te debo una, Namikaze.

Lanzo mi lap no sé a dónde, por primera vez en meses deseo abrazar a Hinata como no lo he hecho hace tiempo, un poco de culpa le sienta bien y bueno, a mí también. Sabemos que somos estúpidos, que peleamos por muchas cosas y que el dinero nos ha vueltos frívolos de cierta manera, pero nadie dijo que el amor es solo color de rosas, también puede ser sombrío, macabro y despiadado, nadie ha dado la fórmula del amor perfecto y si para nosotros llevar a cuestas un par de infidelidades es lo que nos faltaba para recordar lo mucho que nos queremos, así será y bienvenido sea.

POV Hinata

No sé de donde estoy sacando energías para solo imaginar tener sexo de nuevo, pero… si, con Sasuke no solo sería eso, sino que "hacer el amor", cursi, horriblemente, pero ahora entiendo que no solo necesito el fuego de un cuerpo que quiera darme lo que creí imaginar, necesito también de aquello que llene mi corazón y aunque sé que Sasuke es un hombre de misterios y por más que crea que no sé qué me fue infiel con Sakura, lo amo como el complejo idiota que es, es mí idiota, porque incluso aunque mis sospechas vayan más allá de la propia ex de Namikaze y tal vez hayan más historias de las cuales aún no me enterado, que es lo más probable, Sasuke sigue siendo mi pelinegro favorito, siempre le decía así y ahora recuerdo el motivo, es un encanto, defectuoso, sí, pero de todas formas me gusta estar con él, por algo lo he hecho hace ocho años.

Creo que las cuentas quedaron al fin saldadas. Sasuke se metió con Sakura a sabiendas de que era la novia de Naruto, ahora yo me acosté con Namikaze a pesar de ser la prometida de Sasuke, listo, así es como se mueven las relaciones en el mundo alejado de los demás mortales, nuestras reglas y arreglos son extraños, nosotros lo entendemos.

Bueno, en caso de que mis cálculos fallen y las cuentas no hayan quedado saldadas como pienso, ya sé qué hacer y donde ir.

_Piso 15, residencia__Namikaze._

.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
